Legend Of Kotera
by LeviathanBlueFlames
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Kotera Kilyerd who lives just south of Skyrim who figures out Who she is and journeys to put a long fragmented dead land to rest, being roped in as the Dragonborn. I do not own the rights to The Zelda Series, The Elder Scrolls Series, Nor do I claim credit for the mods I used to make this story. this first half took an hour and a half to write.
1. IntroductionTest Material

This is the beginning to The Legend Of Kotera, a Skyrim and Legend Of Zelda story which the core was created by Myself and the mod creators for Relics of Hyrule by JKalenad and the Temple of Time mod by Ozzydarkfmw. This story being edited depends on you folks if you wish for more from the story of Kotera Kilyerd who travels north to Skyrim after finding out about her heritage as a Hylian and her family tree linked to a Royal Guard who escaped before Hyrule met its doom by Alduin (According to the ROH mod).

Story Told In First Person

* * *

I was raised just outside of Skyrim in a sizeable house, it was three floors all together and a cellar I was never allowed in as a child, or even now I was told to keep out from my father Duris Kilyerd. My name is Kotera Kilyerd now in my early twenties I longed to see the world, and I would as I was about to leave the house for good and journey beyond Skyrims boarder, We mostly stayed out of the Empires affairs but I didn't shy away from guards or anything I just did what they asked if soldiers came to our house which every once in a blue moon some would camp just outside.

Apparently some rebellion was going on in Skyrim, I could see the wounded hearts of the soldiers knowing they were forced to fight old friends and possibly family themselves. With my medical skills I patched up any that were badly hurt if the wildlife was not as kind on their journey back. Then one day I woke up in a cold sweat after a dream of a jet black dragon swooping over the house had turned into a kingdom on fire, as I walked in the dream everything felt so slow, I thought I was somewhere in Tamriel possibly the capitol, but I saw an insignia on the castle that was ablaze with hot fire. It was the same one on my fathers bible and etched into the door of the cellar in the house three triangles one standing atop the other two peaks and it was as gold as the sun and shone bright, it began to glow and it was as if it pierced my mind with a certain location: Skyrim, as if it were telling me that's where I needed to go, and then the dream ended and there I sat in a cold sweat even though my body felt like it was burning in the same flames as that kingdom.

I looked at my hands and they shook, I couldn't control it so I screamed which prompted my father to nearly pull my door from its hinges and ask what was wrong. I told him about my strange dream and it was as if he'd seen a ghost, he held both of my hands until I slowly calmed down and began to breathe normally, once calm he only said "Kotera please follow me, It's time you learned who and what you are. My only hope is that you'll forgive me for being afraid of telling you this when you were younger." My father had said as his voice trailed off into sadness, I had gotten up and stumbled to follow him down to our cellar door. I felt like everything just began looming over my shoulders as if nothing else mattered but my choice at that time, we descended deep into the cellar and what I did not know is that it led down what felt like thousands of feet underground it was a lot of steps to go down with just my father and his torch to guide me. my hands ran across the wall to keep my balance, I hated closed in spaces and the dark, I would cry as a child unless someone was near with a candle before I would sleep, I was afraid something was watching me or waiting to devour me. As we reached the door at the bottom of the long stairway my father muttered something I couldn't even make out and suddenly I felt a burst of energy I couldn't see slam into my chest and it nearly knocked me over causing me to hold my shirt and breathe hard.

We walked in to a dark room and it looked like a mannequin adorning armor was at the end near a coffin, "Illuminate!" my father had yelled and suddenly the entire room began to glow and I could see everything, it was my Great Grandfathers tomb Ilgrad Kilyerd, I was always told stories about him being a royal guard that our name was held among the highest ranking between the many families that guarded 'Her' is all my father would say. "This is our legacy Kotera...We were not royal guards to anyone in Tamriel, or even Nirn itself we did not serve an emperor, We Served Princess Zelda of the Hylian Royal Family, her father long passed she ruled over the land we originated from called Hyrule." My father had just revealed something that my brain could not even comprehend, as I walked down toward my Great Grandfathers stone coffin there were many Murals lining the walls, telling of several generations of Hyrule, its Princess, and the Hero chosen by the goddess Hylia, they were only images but for some reason I could understand them, three individuals in a constant resurrection time over centuries to meet one another two destined to battle against each other whilst the third was meant to seal away the evil one. "Father...this is a little overwhelming, Why would you have hidden this from-" Before i could finish my father interjected "Your grandfather had Fled Hyrule to live before it was completely destroyed by the black demon Alduin, the dragon you saw in your dream, he wanted our existence to be a secret incase any would be loyal to Alduin that would seek us out to kill us, and put Hyrule completely into extinction." He pointed at another image of the dragon I saw in my dream with a legion of the dead and cloaked men in jet black with the symbol of the dragons head on their cloaks.

"You've come at an age and size that you'll fit his Armor...What i want you to do, is go to Skyrim and seek out your destiny, and I pray to the goddess that in the name of the Kilyerd family you Avenge Hyrule and our lost Princess." He sounded like it was a command as I stood in front of an old set of armor adorning that same symbol in my dream, called the Triforce, with wings and a set of talons underneath as well as our families symbol a rose etched sword laying underneath as if to gift itself to the Triforce. I went to turn to say something but my father stepped out, I must have stood there for half an hour before I took the armor down and dressed myself in the Hylian royal guards regalia I stepped to the glass in the room and saw my reflection, the armor fit as if it were made to be worn by me which left me open jawed in surprise. My father entered the room after I was dressed carrying a sword covered in cloth. "Father I...I hope I will make you and our family proud, I will go to the land of the sons of the north and seek out a means to end Alduin." I had vowed even my life if it meant putting an end to the dragon that caused my family such grief, tears streaming down my face as my father uncovered the sword with a blue sapphire in the center with a rose etched inside just before the hand guard at the end of the blade was the Triforce in its glory etched into the blade, the handle rimmed with gold and the pommel bright gold as well. "I made this for you after you first awakened your strength as a Hylian, you don't remember but when a bear attacked us while we were out camping...You...Changed and took up my sword and shield as if someone had taken you over, your eyes blazed gold and blue as you attacked the bear with such ferocity that a well trained soldier would scream in fear, just before the bears head was lopped off in one last swing, and then as if it were a passing wind the feeling around you faded and you passed out still clutching my sword in your hand." My father had told me, it was all a blur that day I could only remember screaming as the bear ran at us before I blacked out, i had thought I just closed my eyes and was killed but I woke up with several scars two weeks later, bandages being the only thing covering my chest and arms.

I sheathed the sword my father had handed me and looked him in the eyes my tears still yet falling. "I have faith in you Kotera, you may just be what brings our forgotten land to rest and end our struggle of staying hidden from the world." My father said before pulling me into a hug. we walked back up to the house in silence as I contemplated my next move: Crossing the boarder into Skyrim. I stepped out of our front door into the morning sun and looked north, where Skyrim awaited me my parents seeing me off, as I turned with a bag of supplies, my shield on my back and my sword on my hip. I was about half a mile from the boarder of Skyrim when a group of folks was making their way the same direction, I nodded to them and just followed a little behind but not too far. One of them said they were called Storm Cloaks and they were on their way back into their homeland with their leader Ulfric. I didn't think anything of it and followed behind, we were just at the boarder when Imperial soldiers jumped from the cover of the forest and attacked the storm cloaks, I hesitated to draw my sword against them because I had nothing to do with the fight ensuing, but before I could slip away from the fight, I felt a knock to the back of my head and I faded off into a dream, one much like the dream I had the night prior to my journey. Except there was something peaceful about the land I stood on in the dream, a door pulled me into a temple where I saw the visage of a sword with a blue handle and a gold gem at its center, it glowed with a holy light. I awoke and here I am now in the back of a carriage being led by Imperials, my equipment gone I looked around trying to see the surroundings but my head was spinning. "Hey you, You're finally awake? You were trying to cross the boarder right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us. and that thief over there." A man in front of me had explained and gestured to the man next to him he began rambling on, but my head started ringing. I didn't want to tell them there was something wrong so I kept quiet and pretended to listen until we got to our stop.

* * *

I'll call that An Introduction, Continuation of chapters on this site will again be in the decision of the people themselves I do not own Nintendo and Bethesda's game rights Nor do I own the rights to the two mods, This was just a story I created when I created my character in Skyrim that I made for the purpose of playing the Hyrule Mod in a way it was meant to be played. When I play Skyrim I don't just play the game, I'm making the story along with the character so I can always enjoy playing.


	2. Chapter 1: A Dance With Blazing Destiny

Here is the Second Chapter of MANY for The Legend Of Kotera

Please Note: Bare With me through punctuation errors and grammar mistakes for as a writer I am still trying to locate the sweet spot in my writing style.

* * *

The only thing I managed to hear was a few names, Ulfric, General Tullius, Thalmor but I think that was more of a kind of Guild or Order run by high elves unlike myself the Elves of Tamriel are of different blood, Hylians don't belong to any of the blood relations of Tamriel's Elven Folk, though we're easily mistaken for them, which I guess helps since we've been hiding our true selves since my Great Grandfather escaped Hyrule. "Get these prisoners out of the carts, Now!" A woman's voice rang out as my head finally cleared of whatever was disorienting me, I can only hope it's not a concussion but that would be being hopeful; after the hit I took to my head. I looked around as we stepped from the carts, no longer listening to the man that was talking from the ride I think I recognized a few of the older soldiers, some I've patched up from wounds just a few years ago though I'm sure none would recognize me as my face had changed quite a bit as I grew from my teens. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." A mans voice fairly familiar said "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" the man from the cart again said at this point I wish he would just keep his mouth shut, he was too prideful and it made my skin crawl just looking in his direction for some reason.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The soldier said again and the man from the cart moved to the crowd, I took a quick glance but there were already too many people crowded there to see where we were going what brought me back was the mans voice again "Lokir of Rorikstead." he had said just as I had turned my head I heard the prisoner next to me "No, I'm not a rebel you can't do this!" he had shouted just as he pushed passed the two soldiers hearing the woman yell halt just before she ordered the archers to bring him down, I breathed a little too loud I imagine because it brought the soldier's attention back to me. "Wait, you there step forward." He had said I gulped a little knowing they weren't exactly playing around and I wasn't going to talk myself out of this one. "Who are you?" the man asked as he stepped up to me to get a closer look he walked around me as if to completely look me over, "My name is Kotera Kilyerd, I am just a traveler that I guess was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I apologize if I caused any trouble." I had said bowing a little but I was stopped short of doing so "Captain, what do we do? She's not on the list, The Name is familiar to me but I can't place from where." He had said and the more I looked at him the more I gathered he wasn't wrong his stature and figure seemed familiar to someone I had to spend a few days taking care of after Ataxia plagued his wounds and festered, poor man was down for those days I believed it was going to kill him until my father told me to step out and the morning after the soldier was gone. "It doesn't matter, She goes to the block." The woman said, my heart sank and my gut wanted to evacuate everything I had eaten before being captured, I looked at the man in fear and hoped that my eyes and face alone would be able to spark his memory.

He only sighed and acknowledged his orders and told me to follow the captain, my hands shook and my heart was pounding; Was this truly the end? I thought to myself in fear that Hyrule would never be put to rest or given its justice my mind went blank and I stopped paying attention to what General Tullius was saying, Tullius was a man I finally fully recognized he brought his men to our cottage for help while they were on the road, he was honorable and he cared for every last one of the people under him, that was a trait I looked up to him for when they first arrived when i was just ten. I looked down at my hands and wanted to weep I came so far, I had just learned of my destiny and who I really was and here i stood in line for the headsman's axe. A roar in the distance brought me back to reality as I looked up, a man was already beheaded at the block. "There it is again, what was that?" the soldier from earlier said "I SAID BRING THE ELF!" The captain shouted annoyed, it was like she didn't pay attention to the roar "To the block prisoner, nice and easy." He had said, I knew they meant me and I slowly shuffled over to the block.

"This is it huh? I don't finish the journey I started out on, but only meet the axe and be put face to face with Hylia herself, I guess we aren't suppose to put the old to rest but only rest ourselves." I had said without thinking as I felt the woman's hand on my back, it was oddly warm as I was forced to my knees and my head bent down to the divot in the wood. I looked towards my killer in just enough time to be enraged by what I saw behind him, jet black and soaring toward the tower behind him. Every Fiber in my body wanted to scream and rip that dreadful thing to pieces but I was bound and held down, Alduin had arrived and landed on the tower causing the headsman to stumble and completely forgot about me.

Alduin shouted twice causing everyone around me to be knocked back quite a bit and then Meteors began to rain from the sky crashing down to my left and right. I was frozen in my anger and shaking "Hey you, Get Up! Come on the Gods won't give us another chance!" I heard Ralof yell to me as he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to the other tower, I could only look back and see Alduin take off to cause havoc across the little town, as we got in the tower Ralof and Ulfric had a brief conversation about the dragon, before it roared again and Ulfric Shouted at us to move. As we ran up the tower its wall was pushed in and knocked me back into Ulfric, thank Hylia he caught me I didn't want to die with my target so close to me "Are you alright?" Ulfric said as he helped me back up granted it caused me to blush since he was being gentle but I just nodded and went to check the hole in the wall, Alduin had already moved on so fast it made me wonder how I'd go about removing his head later.

Ralof looked at me and told me to jump across and we'll meet on the other side of the towers, I held no objection and jumped across to the building below before he even finished talking and made a sprint for the exit since the building was burning to the ground itself. The soldier from before was there helping a boy get away from a corpse just before Alduin landed, I was just about to run for Alduin to grab those ridiculous horns and pull them off his skull before the soldier grabbed me back before Alduins fire burned bright just feet away from us. "ARE YOU CRAZY PRISONER? NO MATTER, WE NEED TO GET TO THE KEEP!" He had shouted at me "Gods Guide You Hadvar." an old man had said, my eyes at first went wide, It was that soldier who was with us for a few days, Hadvar had led me through the town keeping us as low as possible though enough to move quickly, Alduin was so fast I was losing my determination that I'd be able to ring his ungodly neck, as we rounded to see Tullius at the gate we first entered in on he had yelled for Hadvar to get into the keep because they were leaving, time really caught up with the old war horse it looked like to me, we rounded the corner after hearing the last words from Tullius "RUN YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as we quickly bolted and ran straight into Ralof.

As the two had only begun to bump heads with each other I stepped in front of Hadvar and yelled "Look, we can either stand here having a pissing contest of who's cause is more just than the others But there's death incarnate flying around right now, So save it you blue cloaked toad!" the shock on Ralofs face nearly drained all the color from his body as Hadvar and I ducked into the barracks out of the chaos of Alduins rampage. "I can't believe we made it, was that really a dragon? The bringers of the end times?" Hadvar asked me, I only nodded trying to catch my breath leaning against the wall "Well I guess staying here won't do, Come here let me see if I can cut those binds off." Hadvar said, I stayed on the wall and just held my arms out so he walked over and cut me free "You should probably look in one of these chests for armor and a weapon, we need to keep moving." He had told me offering his hand, I took hold and he pulled me upright once I caught my breath "seven years ago...Do you remember where you were Hadvar?" I had asked him, it was time to just be out with it though he looked puzzled and taken back a little "Seven years ago? hard to say, I had Attaxia while on the road and General Tullius had us stop at some family's home where I was brought back to health by some miracle, we were just told to leave afterwards I never got to say thank you to the young girl that was caring for me at the time." He had said scratching his head as he was trying to remember completely.

I looked up at him and just laughed a little "Well, you're welcome...that was my family home you were in when I was just sixteen, I know I must look different but I did age pretty well for twenty three." I laughed and put my arm on his shoulder. "It was you? I'm sorry Kotera if I would have remembered clearly you would have never been on the block for saving my life back then." Hadvar had said, he was pained about that revelation that I almost died and he would have never known or had gotten to thank me "Well, my target is the reason I'm still alive so we'd better move now, I'll try to find my gear where you morons locked it away at." I had said I almost puked when I mentioned Alduin was the reason I was alive it's so ironic isn't it? "Sounds good to me, it's just down stairs in a chest, we kept all the prisoners weapons there." He motioned towards the door, I took a simple iron sword off the wall, it wasn't my Hylian Rose but it would do, we walked down the hall and a couple of stormcloaks were catching their breath just on the other side of a gate "Hold on, maybe we can reason with them." Hadvar said as he opened the gate and tried to keep them calm, They only got aggressive and the fighting ensued but evidently the woman there wanted me dead for some reason so she ran at me with her battle axe.

That was a mistake I raised the sword and got the axe just underneath the blade and threw off her balance, She tried to retaliate by swinging horizontally towards my hips but my blade again got in the way this time I struck down hard and severed the axe in two and as if it was only a seconds difference I drove the blade through her chest cavity before she even reacted to the axe being split or it even hitting the ground behind me. My father called my reflexes in battle the 'Heroes Bellow' because to me it seemed as if everything slowed around me as swings became easier to see through than clear water. While the other Stormcloak was distracted by the awe of how fast his companion was felled by the sword in my hand, Hadvars own sword struck home between his shoulder blade and neck carving into his skin causing blood to spray free and a look of terror came across the rebels face as his life ebbed away, as an act of mercy I quickly moved over and clocked him across the temple to hasten his departure. "I'm sorry it had to come to a fight, but am I glad you're not on their side Kotera, I could barely see your blade move let alone your body itself was like a blur." Hadvar said as he retrieved his sword from the rebels neck and moved over to unlock the prison gate, we ran down the stairs to the storage room where rage itself had overcome me, two more soldiers were rummaging through the chest my gear was in, and one of them was foolishly holding my rose, As if Hylia herself had let go of my restrictions I tossed the sword by the handle directly into the skull of the thief before charging in and grabbing my sword while it still hung in the air, unsheathing my precious sword the blade rang as I quickly spun and caught the other soldier through his abdomen sending him to the floor dead before he landed, and it was if the flames in my heart settled as I wiped the blade clean on one of them and re-sheathed my sword quickly picking up my great grandfathers armor and hugging the backplate with the carved Triforce against my chest and I let out a sigh of relief that none of it was damaged.

"that was quite a show, again I'm in awe Kotera! How did you learn to fight like that?" Hadvar said walking up to me and checking for potions and other things "My father trained me to fight with a sword, but not very much apparently I have a gift for fighting with a blade. Now would you be so kind as to wait right there" I had said as I took a second to look around and found a walled off area of the room to quickly change into my armor, I can't lie that there was heat rising to my face at the situation but I pushed it aside in order to change back into my armor, Once I had; it was back on the road to escaping Helgan.

* * *

Well that was just slightly longer than the previous chapter by about 500 words more, Most of the time when I write like that it takes me a short time before I've gotten that far I don't have a word count on Word pad so I can't tell you exactly how many pages are done or the word count, I hope the second chapter is enjoyed, I posted This chapter after getting One good review and decided that it may do well so perhaps I can make a weekly upload schedule until I've caught up with the story to where it is currently. We'll see but for now Enjoy what you get :)

-The Leviathan


	3. Chapter 2: A Struggle To Fear

Well I Decided Wednesdays would be uploading days so I hope you enjoy the new and Again even longer installment of this very long and not even close to ending journey :)

* * *

I took a moment to look over myself in the armor and sighed with relief that it was back in the hands of its caretaker, My great grandfather would have surely rolled in his coffin had I lost it forever, but I knew that this armor would not be mine until death, there would have to be a new Kilyerd honors armor created; but it would have to be only from someone I trusted greatly to keep the origin a secret. "That armor looks good on you, almost as if it were made for you." Hadvar had said looking over the armor as I was tying my hair up in a bun to keep it from getting in the way in battle, Hadvar stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the Hylian insignia "That symbol, I know where it's from." Hadvar told me as he came back around and reached in his side bag and handed me both a map of Skyrim itself and thinner folded parchment.

"What are these for?" I had asked putting them in my pack and throwing it over my shoulders "When you're alone, put those on top of the map one at a time, They're interest points where I found the same symbol, they all link up in some way but I could never enter the ruins they safe guarded, I guess they're meant for you?" he had told me, I'm surprised he took the time out of his day to even make those; let alone notice a connection between the ruins he was talking about, I guess he was a treasure hunter at heart. "Yeah but in truth, it's meant for my blood I'm a Hylian, not some meager high or low born elf. After we're out of here and somewhere safe would you like to know more?" I had asked him, Hadvar certainly was someone I could trust we talked all the time when I was taking care of him and built a small friendship which our reunion only disappointed me a little when he didn't recognize me at first.

Hadvar only nodded and we left the storage room both swords drawn and ready for anything, we stuck close to the floor and snuck down the way towards the torture hall. As soon as we rounded the corner we saw stormcloaks trying to reach into the cage for the torturer and his assistant who were unarmed they were heckling them and trying to swing at them, but the bars were too close together for their arms to reach through, I guess it was a sort of panic room like my father had made in our attic. I quickly snuck up behind the crowd and pushed my blade quickly through the spine of the man in front of me, It made me note that their armor was fairly weak to Hylian steel for it to just slide right through the heavy plates, as I pulled my sword free another Stormcloak charged at me with just a dagger but I pulled the man I had impaled in between us and he took the blow, I pulled my sword free and kicked him onto my attacker which evidently broke his arm from the way the weight of the corpse crushed his arm when he tried to catch himself.

I walked over and pressed the blade to the mans throat and held his knife arm "Are there any others I should know about?" I had questioned him only looking in his eyes seeing fear that just a girl much smaller than him was able to keep him from moving like a well trained war veteran, "Down that way and passed the broken wall, we found a chamber after the dragon loosened the stones from his onslaught above." He had gasped out and I only pushed the blade closer "How Many?! Don't hold out on me...I might just let the blade glide off your jugular!" I demanded, he was afraid of dying I could see it on his face, I guess a soldier for the cause can hide behind the drapes of courage for only so long. "Five, There are only five of us left down there the rest escaped out of the tunnels before we noticed." He had said, I released my hold on him and took his knife with me, leaving him lay in agony from his broken arm. "Thank you for the information, now when you're good to walk you take that same tunnel, If I see you again I may not be so kind as to spare you, go home and let this rebellion fight itself." I had said, the man only looked up at me and nodded that he understood my orders. "Wow I've never seen one of Ulfric's boys surrender that easily, how did you manage to coax him to give up?" Hadvar asked me as we continued down the way, "You bring out the true colors of people when they're so close to death, he believed he was doing right by his family by sticking up for Skyrim as probably the case with most of the soldiers I would assume, they're afraid they're losing their freedom." I had explained as we stopped at the hole in the wall

"Even though it's not the case, we are only out here to maintain peace after the Thalmor tragedy, we abide by their treaty so we don't continue to fight one another, but it was good of you to at least spare someone without the will to fight I hope the torturer and his assistant will be alright." Hadvar said as we walked carefully down the cave passageways "I'm sure they can handle themselves, they'll leave the man be I hope, he was just a scared boy in soldiers armor trying to act tough." I had said even though in truth I was almost the same way part of me was horrified that I set out on this journey in the name of my family and Hyrule and wanted to just ball in a corner and cover my ears until the dreams stopped haunting me, but on the other hand: Courage and a sense of duty kept my sword hand true and steady which only solidified my resolve.

We rounded the corner to see an opening where the stormcloaks were huddled around a fire they had started while they took a break "How are we suppose to get out of here? And where is Jarl Ulfric?" one soldier started to question "Just give me a minute, I don't think it's safe to move on quite yet, if we leave now the dragon might see us escape and swoop down it's best we wait until we know it's clear." their captain as it looked had explained, I quietly motioned Hadvar to the longbows just on the other side of them, he nodded his agreement and we snuck around them and grabbed the bows quickly knocking an arrow each and aiming at the most heavily armored soldiers, I counted down from three while next to Hadvar and as soon as I uttered three we loosed the arrows directly into the skulls of the older two soldiers which prompted the other three to fall back startled before they grabbed for their weapons, but the assistant of the torturer had come from behind them and stabbed one of the soldiers, Hadvar charged for the woman ahead with the assistant while I was left with the brute of the group. "Well that's just great." I had said drawing my blade letting it ring loud inside the chamber and threw it up to block the great sword that was swung down for my head, He was strong.

"Hah, so much for that little knife of yours huh kid?" the soldier said as he kept trying to push me down with his blade, granted I was slipping in balance but at that moment I felt a surge of power I stomped my foot to the floor and started pushing back letting out a howling battle cry and I pushed his great sword directly out of his hand and it stuck itself into the stone work on the ground, I leapt onto his shoulders as soon as he was turned around and drove the blade through his neck into his heart bringing the large man down. I rolled and laid on my back catching my breath when Hadvar came over and tried to help me up "Looks like the bigger they are the harder they fall doesn't keep when you're around huh?" He had joked. I walked over and pulled my blade free and wiped it off on the corpse "And where were the both of you on that one?!" I shouted I almost swore that my shout caused the chamber to shake a little which set the three of us to stop for a second, I shook off the strange feeling and we walked to the bridge, but the lever was on the other side, they had pulled the bridge up before they escaped. "Great how will we get across?" The assistant said, I just rolled my eyes and went back picking up the long bow and arrows I might as well keep a hold of them. I took a deep breath and knocked another arrow and took aim drawing the arrow back on the bow and concentrating, I loosed the arrow right into the top of the leaver and it sent the bridge screaming down to its normal position, I looked back in excitement that I actually did it nearly jumping for joy as happiness was overtaking me only to see their jaws had dropped and they stood in disbelief I quickly composed myself hoping they didn't notice my face was going red from the childish shriek that only surfaced for a moment was probably too loud and I cleared my throat "n-No problem!" I had said hoping I went unnoticed mentally screaming and calling myself an idiot for losing control of my emotions again just over something small.

"Good work Kotera, we should keep moving you'll have to teach me how to aim that well." Hadvar said patting me on the shoulder "I should stay behind for the old man, he'll need help getting out of here." The assistant said, we nodded and kept moving we dealt with these huge spiders and a bear on the way out but other than that, no more soldiers. I found the wildlife of Skyrim much easier to dispatch than a common soldier they didn't have the reflexes of a human nor the brains to counter attack. As we left the cave Hadvar pulled me down behind a rock "wait!" He whispered to me, Alduin swooped by and was heading over the large building on the mountain, just before he was out of earshot in my head I stood up and yelled at him "I'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR HYRULE!" I had lost control of my words in anger and tried to draw my bow again but Hadvar stopped me "IDIOT, If that thing hears you we're dead!" He whisper shouted at me keeping me from shooting at Alduin I squirmed and nearly punched him in the jaw flailing out of control until he held both of my arms and used his weight to bring me down.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down "S...Sorry, ever since I was little I couldn't fully control my anger." I had explained that to me emotions in general were twice what they should be and I didn't fully understand some emotions which caused some to freak out more than others "It's alright, I kind of guessed from inside the cave that even you lose your cool." He joke nudging me a little, my face went beet red, I knew it he had seen my little freak out about the arrow "W..well we should keep moving." I had stammered looking at my surroundings "Indeed, Riverwood should just be down the road and my uncle owns a forge there, we can rest there for a little while before we go our separate ways." Hadvar had said, I agreed and we both walked down the mountain towards town, the first time we could just calmly walk in nearly a few hours I think it was that we were in the turmoil of Alduins attack.

"You'll have to teach me how you fight like that, and I'm sure when we eventually see General Tullius again he'll be glad to put you in our ranks." Hadvar had said as we calmly walked the trail to Riverwood it was called "Maybe, but I think this 'THING' is my Hylian blood or rather the blood of the hero of legend, and I'm not too sure Tullius would want an escaped prisoner of the Legion to be in his army." I had joked knowing my face was probably still fresh in his mind as only a prisoner "Well I'll be there to convince him otherwise, I'm sure the knowledge of who you really are will turn his decision to your favor." Hadvar had started before I suddenly felt a pulse push against my back and it prompted me to turn quickly and face down another path "What in Hylia's name was that?" I had swore I quickly looked around only seeing the sign saying Falkreath.

"What's the matter?" Hadvar said a little shocked as he shook me back to my senses I shook my head and cleared my vision "I felt...I don't know, some kind of energy pulse just try and will me in the direction of that town." I had explained the feeling as best I could but I couldn't explain the rest of the feeling behind it as Hylian letters began flooding through my head causing me to stumble backwards and hold my head it was like something was trying to speak but was too far away, I stumbled into Hadvar and nearly knocked him over I then had a thought to push back so I focused my energy to my mind and tried to push against the flow and stood back up, this had mistakenly pulled something very dark back and images of destruction and repeating events flooded my mind and it all ended in one soul ripping horrifying scream.

I then had woken up on a bed I was unfamiliar with apparently I must have blacked out after the scream bellowed in my mind it was all still fresh in my memory, I looked around my surroundings to see a few folks sitting at my bedside as well as Hadvar. "Thank the Gods, I thought you had died after whatever it is you did at that forked road." Hadvar had said, I reached up and felt bandages on my head, I must have hit down pretty hard "It was good he was there otherwise you might have been, friend." a woman had said "My Uncles house was not far from the fork I only carried you and your stuff straight here, while you slept I explained everything to them about Helgan and the Dragon." He had begun before I pulled him closer by his collar "And what about Me?" I had questioned him "Don't worry you're only a friend I did not tell them any of the other occurrences and your origin, I did explain that you were a long time friend from when I was incapacitated by Attaxia nothing more." He had explained which brought a puzzled look to the woman but his uncle seemed to understand. "Please don't take offence the three of you, Only Hadvar is privy to that information right now since he was there at my families home to have a clear understanding." I had explained "Say no more, your business is your own as well as your life I don't expect you to give away information sacred to you unless it's with someone you trust." his Uncle apparently named Alvor had told me, I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to divulge that sensitive information to them and their child, and confuse them about their own beliefs and culture.

"Thank you, It means a lot to me to not have to explain, and what happened at the fork I will only explain to Hadvar himself at some point but right now all I need is a bunch of parchment and something to write with." I had asked, it was quickly handed to me and I reached over and put it in my bag "Thank you it will be for personal notes for my...let's just say Family Quest." I had said, I stood up my body still aching from the mental assault of what ever that dark dreaded power was, what ever it was it was linked to Hylians directly otherwise Hadvar would have been influenced as well. "I'm going to be staying here for a few weeks and get my own rest, I'm sure you'll be going on your way my friend?" Hadvar had said coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder "Indeed, I'm going to journey to find a way to put an end to that Dragon, then I'm putting my Family's Ancient Sorrow to rest." I had said with a certainty of determination as I shouldered my pack and strapped my sword to my hip ready to leave. "Well friend it was nice meeting you, But please if you're leaving head to Whiterun to tell Jarl Balgruff about the Dragon attacks to see if you can get assistance for us." Alvor had said, I only nodded and made my way out the door to see a little town which made it clear why he sounded so urgent for that help, I sighed and headed north on the road to Whiterun to run that little errand for him out of my kindness only glancing back towards where that path would have been, fully understanding that my destiny was to be laid out in that direction.

* * *

And that is where this chapter comes to a close and where our main character finds herself with more questions than she has answers. Isn't that the way it always is?

Before it's told to me, Yes I am aware that she doesn't seem like she could be in very much danger, This is all on purpose because it mirrors the Hero Story in the Zelda games where Link will come out on top no matter the outcome of the battle, A lot of stories should be this way in my opinion since it is comforting and can lift spirits of those easily influenced by heroes in their lives to have faith in them.

I hope this journey can be enjoyable and kind of an inspiration to others to write stories just like this while playing games with character creation like Skyrim it's good mental exercise which we all know the world needs right now.

-The Leviathan


	4. Chapter 3: What Conveniant Luck!

I was cutting this one close tonight but other things had my attention but Please enjoy the next installment!

* * *

During the walk to Whiterun I contemplated my surroundings and thought the best course of action in the future would be camouflage, though I would have to make cloaks for each area of Skyrim and that was going to take quite some traveling, perhaps I could find a way to travel quickly after I stop at Whiterun I thought to myself. The walk was fairly quiet, the short distance between Whiterun and Riverwood was all main road and I suspect it was patrolled daily; I found myself day dreaming and looked up at the sky admiring the weather, anything that could take my mind off the cold feeling up my spine from before I left. I stopped at a farm to sit on the wall and study my map and placed one of the thinner marked papers over top and there it was, the source was marked as a temple named Morwitijaal though it didn't explain the other feeling that came before the one of impending death.

I put the map and marking paper away and continued on hearing fighting in the distance, for safety I pulled the bow off my shoulder and readied an arrow. There were some folks fighting a giant and it looked like it was winning, I took a deep breath and knelt to the ground and took aim I loosed the drawn arrow and it sailed across the way directly into the skull of the giant, it sent the beast tumbling to the ground and the people fighting it all looked at each other puzzled. I walked up to reclaim the arrow if I could since I didn't want to waste any but was stopped by a woman who had face paint of claw marks going across her face "You are a pretty sure shot with that bow, though we had the beast under control." She had said and all I could think was how full of herself she was when I looked at the rest of her traveling company battered and exhausted "Yeah, I just recently figured out how well my shot was, I guess you could say it's learning while under pressure right?" I had joked to at least bring a smile to her face for crying out loud she looked as stoic as the statues of Talos I had crossed on my way to Skyrim.

The woman only stared me down and shrugged "Well in any case thank you, if you ever think of joining a real cause go see Kodlak at Jorrvaskr to join the companions friend." She had said before they all walked toward town, I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace to the town myself, I wasn't going to get anything done for myself delaying my arrival to the Jarl. It wasn't hard to notice I had quickly passed the traveling troop of bruises and dented armor where that same woman looked astonished that just my jogging was like I was at a full sprint, I had always been quite agile and my strides were fast I could cover double the ground of a common man in less than half the time. Upon reaching the Whiterun gate a guard put his arm against my chest plate and stopped me though I had nearly knocked him over because of my momentum, "Stop! city is closed under order of the Jarl, what brings you here stranger?" The guard had questioned, I couldn't see his face through his helmet but he seemed fully uninterested.

"I'm here to ask for Riverwood's aid in case of a dragon attack, and I have news of an attack at I think it was called Helgan." I had started when he let go "Right this way, head to the largest building in town and double time it, the Jarl will want to hear about the dragon attack, we were told to alert the housecarl if we spotted any more." The guard had said quickly opening the gate and pointing me to a large building at the top of the town hill. "Thank you, I'm on quite a short amount of time I can't stay long before I have to head south of Riverwood." I had explained as quick as I could the guard nodded and let me through, I didn't high tail it up to the keep but I did move fast the guards all moved out of the way sensing there was not time for me to stop. Once I had gotten into the keep I walked up the stairs and was stopped by a dark elf "Halt! What is the meaning of this? I thought the guards weren't suppose to let anyone new into town." she had said with her sword drawn, had I only had half a brain I would have drawn mine as well just to teach her a lesson about getting feisty with someone like me but I kept my cool "I need to speak to the Jarl, Riverwood calls for aid." I had explained quickly her stance relaxed and she put away her iron made sword. "Well that explains why the guards let you in, step to the Jarl he'll want to speak to you personally then." She had explained motioning her hand towards the throne at the top of the stairs.

I climbed the stairs to see a bearded man talking to some poor sap of an underling "who's this then?" the Jarl said "This woman informed me about Riverwood's calls, We're right in assuming we saw a Dragon over the skies." the dark elf said, "So you saw this dragon causing a stir in the people?" The Jarl asked me looking me over puzzled as if he knew who I was or what I was I kept a mental note of his reaction to seeing me. "Yes, I had a clear view of that blasted beast while the legion was about to rid me of my head at Helgan." I had said as if I had hissed the very words "Well you're sure honest about your criminal past, no matter I can overlook it right now, Riverwood is in most danger then." The Jarl had said as he motioned to his housecarl to send troops there as quickly as possible she put her fist to her chest and bowed before departing the hall. "Now I'd like to thank you, but first we must speak to the court wizard Farengar about this Dragon problem, he's been working on something." The Jarl had said just before I could protest he was leading me to the room on the side, the very sight of the bookshelf nearly made me lose control as I drew my sword and hopped over the desk pushing the wizard against the wall "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE BOOKS!" I had demanded, the guards moved quickly but didn't dare get near after they saw the emblem on my back had matched the thirty books that lined the shelf.

It was if time was at a standstill for everyone except for me and the wizard he stammered and tried to get out the words as I locked eyes with him, staring daggers of anger "T-T-They were retrieved from the surface rooms of several ruins across Skyrim, I sent men out to try and enter these ruins for the Dragonstone but we don't know where it is nor could we go deeper in these ruins, W-Why are they so important?" Farengar had said still afraid to say the wrong thing knowing it would be his end "They do not belong in the hands of anyone in Tamriel, I want you to pack them neatly for me by order if there are several books linked as a series, And I also want a map of all of the ruins you just mentioned you folk may not be able to enter but I can." I had demanded and instructed after letting go of the wizard, the guards stayed back at the order of the Jarl's hand "You're Hylian aren't you?" He had asked looking over me again. "Well now that the cats out of the bag for everyone in this room, Yes I am from a long forgotten line of The Hylian Royal Guard, My name is Kotera Kilyerd and I suspect since you're not throwing me in irons you have no protest into my orders?" I had asked turning to face the Jarl.

He only shook his head before he approached me "No, we do not intend to keep you from what belongs to you, I noticed what you were the second you hopped that table the emblem on the back of your armor matched, I've had people travel Skyrim in search for the Hylians we could give them to, but decided to let Farengar try to decipher the text and learn the spells for our use, forgive us Knight we do not mean offence to the old kingdom as we nords are familiar with the stories." the Jarl said bowing for forgiveness I sighed and relaxed a little "Well at least you're not the people trying to make my people extinct, this supposed Dragon Cult is to blame for half of it." I had said while walking to the books and picking one up to me the words were as clear as day, no ancient language just what I was taught when I was very little "Wait I thought you said you couldn't decipher these?" I had asked, they all looked around puzzled as if they didn't know what I was talking about. "We can't, the text is not a language familiar to anyone here, the old Hylian alphabets were lost to time two hundred years ago when it was first recorded of the fall by survivors that fled to Skyrim after the great quake supposedly signified the worlds of Nirn and Hyrule merged. do you mean to tell me you can read them?" the Jarl said as he walked behind me to look over my shoulder at the spell book for Hylian Force Energy was its subject.

I nodded my approval that I was fluent in Hylian language from the time I was little my father taught me both languages, I never knew Hylian was this important but he said it was for secret codes for fun and I just went along with it. "Yes I can read them clear as day what you have are all spell books and there's an Ocarina book as well apparently, I didn't know that instrument existed until I read some of the legends myself back home before my journey." I had explained "That's perfect, Do you think you can show us how to harness these powers to use them for this dragon menace?" Farengar had asked, I shook my head and pointed to a specific paragraph "Says here any Hylian spells can only be cast by those of the blood of the Goddess Hylia it would not work for anyone else that tried so I imagine that the spells are directly linked to the Hylian people and the Goddess." I had explained I heard one of the guards scoff "Don't let the Thalmor hear you talking about another Goddess, they'll throw you in irons just for fun." he had said but the Jarl quietly hushed the guard "Kotera was it? Do you think your blood is linked enough to try the one you're holding?" Farengar said I hadn't considered it but by Blood Of The Goddess I didn't exactly put it as Hylian blood alone.

I sighed and quickly studied how to perform the spell though I felt the energies going to my mind and a chill run down my body causing me to shudder, "I-I guess it's worth a try, but it says here this one is fairly dangerous to surroundings, there somewhere safe we can test this?" I had asked, Without a word I was led out to the balcony of Dragonsreach where the floor was completely stone and the walls reinforced. "This chamber is meant to trap a dragon in the old times, This should hold up against Hylian magic." The Jarl said, I breathed in deep and moved to the center of the room after letting Farengar hold the book, I closed my eyes and focused on the spell itself and felt energy quickly gathering at my core I opened my eyes and let out a yell and suddenly that energy dispersed across my body and the entire keep shook as if it were an earthquake, the stones about 10 meters around me pushed down deeper and some even lifted from their resting place as the energy flowed around me. After it settled I went to take a step and I realized just what it was, Speed and Strength multiplied by possibly thousands because just three steps I suddenly felt a rush of air and almost ran right into Farengar with how quickly I covered ground just from this burst, I realized this would be dangerous so I focused on bringing the energy back down and it vanished leaving looks of astonishment in the crowd around me, It seems like I was getting closer to killing Alduin after all.

We spent a little more time looking over the books that Farengar had kept in his possession most were just unrelated to any of the neighboring temples bound to Hyrule itself but were journal entries of the lost souls as well as minor spells but it didn't seem like there was anything of direct knowledge on where I should go to find out how to find every temple, I guess I was on my own there. "Alright seeing as how the rest are spell books in my own time I'll learn the spells and make notes on their effects to give to you Farengar, maybe through time you'll be able to use the magical energy you folks inherit to craft your own versions." I had said as I started putting the books into my pack before I was stopped "I actually have an easier solution for you, this will also help you with gaining the relics since you have such a small pack." Farengar said handing me an alteration book, I opened the book and the spell seemed to meld into my mind as I flipped through the pages it was a mass storage spell that would allow me to transport anything I found to a small pocket world of my subconscious that I would have access to at any point in time.

"Thank you Farengar, this will be useful to me since I intend on collecting anything from old Hyrule, though I should get going the place in Falkreath isn't going to come to me." I had thanked him and started making my way out. "Here take both of these with you, open this first one in private the second is to the Dragon stone I'd like you to help us recover from bleakfalls barrow just adjacent to Riverwood." Farengar said, after handing me the first one he had a very concerned look on his face before handing me the details of the little mission he wanted to send me on when I had the time, I nodded stuffing the second away before bowing to the Jarl. "Thank you for the hospitality Jarl Balgruuf." I had said in an apology for the way I first acted "Think nothing of it, and do not worry no one outside the keep will know about you as a Hylian, and I will order guards that do know to recognize you and keep it all under wraps but they will help you with written information when ever they can." The Jarl had said giving orders to the captain of the guard who bowed and quickly left the keep.

I made my way out of the keep and moved to a secluded corner so I could read the first note which read: "I don't know how well you keep it a _secret but please avoid any Thalmor agents on the road, if they catch wind of your declaration to Hylia they will capture you to interrogate if not just kill you, please be careful and burn this note after you've read it through._ " Farengar had wrote that to warn me? Smart man, though if there was someone listening in at the Keep, I'm sure I'm already screwed in that regard, I tossed the note into one of the open fires that lit the path to the keep the guard only nodded his acknowledgement of what I was up to for that and I set about out of the town towards Riverwood again.

* * *

Well little late but at least I am keeping my promise in updating, Getting interesting huh? Well you can contact me for questions Via PM and also get my Discord username etc for an easier reply. Hope you enjoy :) -The Leviathan


	5. Chapter 4: What Lies In Golden Light

I'm sure those With and Without accounts have been waiting for this day to come, Wednesday! Time for an update to the story for everyone to enjoy on this snowy day (For me anyway it's all annihilated out there) I hope you enjoy this new installment I had to take a little more time with this one because as I'm going with this I am also doing small additions and rewrites so the rest of the story links up and things make a bit more sense.

* * *

The walk back to Riverwood was just as uneventful I guess the roads to and from certain towns are kept well patrolled, I passed by the guards that were ordered to aid Riverwood fairly quickly, I guess they're slow if they didn't already beat me there. I came upon the town again and decided to pop in the tavern for a little just to get some water for the road, the Innkeeper a woman that walked around shot a few looks at me and my armor so I kept my ear out for anything funny and watched when she wasn't looking directly at me, if she were to jump me now she'd have been killed quickly. I grabbed the horn of water and started drinking it down sitting at the bar table when suddenly I was patted on the back "Back from Whiterun already I see, that didn't take long you were only gone for about two hours." Hadvar had said, he must have entered when I wasn't paying attention it made me sigh in relief that it wasn't an attacker. "Gods blood Hadvar if I didn't recognize your voice I would have shanked you for sneaking up on me like that." I had laughed we both bumped arms and sat for our drinks "Sorry friend but as soon as I saw you sitting there I had to say my hellos." Hadvar had said, we sat for a while and I whispered my occurrence to him at Whiterun and showed him the first notebook that I took from the keep.

We mulled over some of the stories of fallen soldiers as we had read that Hyrule was in the midst of Alduins chaos, the Dragon had caused Death Mountains eruption when he emerged in Hyrule for the first time, it had caused an ice age that had frozen most of Hyrule save the desert and the castle town where Alduin put them to the flame and burned the rest down, even the forests were rendered scorched and left barren. That's when I read how Alduin had been able to return to Skyrim his original home in Nirn, the temple of time was unsealed and the magic had exploded from the temple in a mass of energy that caused an earthquake as the sacred realm was blown into fragments but it had teleported Alduin across time and I gathered that it teleported him right to where he was defeated in Nirn, where he then descended upon Helgan where I was about to meet my end. "This is all insane I'm glad you're here to translate otherwise I would have never been able to read any of that, you said that language is like normal to you?" Hadvar had said as I stowed the book away "Yeah, I can read that language like it was nothing, it kind of reminds me of what happened at the path to Falkreath, though I think that was more ancient letters I couldn't make them out clearly, But that's where I'm headed next I guess." I had explained as I had stood up to brush myself off and start heading out.

"How will you find what did that to your mind anyhow?" Hadvar had asked, that was a good point, beyond just going down the path again I had no idea where I'd be going next, "I guess I'll open my senses a little and try to pinpoint the correct energy that tried to pull me in the first place though I will read one more spell book though that might help me." I had said as I had just thought of it, there was a spell called 'Glyphs of Light' inside a book embedded with the Triforce and what looked like an etching of the Goddess statue under it, I flipped through the pages and felt the same thing I had felt when I was at the keep reading about the storage spell. "Goodness this will be a handy ability." I exhaled as I felt the energy meld to my mind it would indeed be handy to quick learning spells just by flipping the pages. The spell I had just learned from reading was a malleable spell that could bend to the castors will in many different ways, I'd find this more useful later I suppose. Hadvar looked at me confused and I had explained that I was somehow able to learn spells just by flipping the pages of the books like it somehow became one with my mind he only nodded and motioned me to get a move on.

After I had learned the spell I had left the tavern and headed back up the path directly to the fork in the road where I had passed out, the sign reading Falkreath I let out a breath and focused my energy to my finger tips and drew a circle in the air, as soon as the circle was closed it lit up to a glyph that bore the Triforce and I focused my senses at only the glyph and held my map open I tried to imagine a spirit of myself surveying the area from high above and two key points felt the most related, it was a mountain path to the far west that glow almost as bright as the sun, but to the south of that path was something much darker that looked like it was locked away at the temple I noted earlier Morwitijaal. "So it was different energies altogether? good I was almost afraid of going this way knowing that entity was there." I had said to myself as I closed the glyph with a wave of my hand and put the map away after marking where I was going, I would get there if I kept following this road straight to the west.

I journeyed on the road for quite some time admiring the nature around me, to me it seemed most roads would be uneventful but I was glad for it, Hylian Rose was not meant to be used often. I saw a few high elves traveling the road with someone that looked like their prisoner so I decided to investigate a little knowing full well they were Thalmor. "What seems to be the problem here?" I had asked keeping pace with the leader of the group "Well if you must know Lowborn, we're taking this man to be interrogated about a cult of Talos in the area." the leader had said in an arrogant manner as if scoffing at my very presence there, I wanted to punch him with the way he called me Lowborn like I was one of the common elves but I let it slide "Sounds exhausting, good thing I don't believe in Talos." I had joked, but it didn't look like they were entertained "Oh? And what about your beliefs Girl, I don't think I've seen someone with your armor around ever are you new to Tamriel?" He had asked me, I put my hand up and stopped him there "No my family was born just outside of Skyrim, I wanted to leave home for adventure a little and this is just the armor my family had for quite a time it's just a family crest." I had explained, it was only then I realized where we were just outside of and motioned behind the agent of the Thalmor. "That building could you have one of your men take a look at the entrance for me?" I had asked, the man looked at me puzzled, "Why should we? can't you just go up to it yourself?" He had asked I wanted to play dumb to the evil energy coming from it. "Well your boys here look like their armor is designed to resist magic so I just want to know if I have to be wary of any magic traps, should be easy for high elves shouldn't it?" I had asked and tried to play their ego a little, the leader of the group stood tall a little and acknowledged my comment and said he'd do it himself and would be happy to show off what the Thalmor can do.

I waited and watched him carefully as he approached Morwitijaals doors he took out what looked like an enchanted dagger and prodded at the doorway, nothing happened and he had shrugged and made his way back as he did, the other soldiers and the prisoner stood slack jawed and I had backed up as I noticed the door fling open with bright orange eyes staring out with green pupils before the doors slammed causing the leader to nearly jump out of his skin and look behind him. Great there was something evil in there I had thought to myself, The leader hastened back to his men and ordered them to be ready for anything to come out and I put my hand on his shoulder "Run, Run to where ever you were going, I'm going west myself, but do not pass here again." I had explained "Why, What's wrong do you know what that was?" He had asked me "Not a clue in the slightest but I know it's not friendly and that enchanted armor would probably be paper compared to what I felt from him just then." I had explained that just looking into the glowing eyes I felt REAL power behind it, like anything these elves had up their sleeves was a child's play thing compared to that monster. they nodded and full sprinted with their prisoner up the hill and I exhaled as I started back on the path to the mountain pass. I worded a quick blessing to Hylia for keeping me from their gaze for very long as I made my way to where the bright energy was.

I had come to the mountain pass only to be stopped by what felt like a barrier in front of the entrance it was almost like a spiders web I couldn't push through very easily, but just then a voice rang in my head "O Child of light, Fated Child of the lost kingdom it was foretold of your arrival here." It had said in my mind as I felt transported to a pitch black world when four beings of only light appeared and they all spoke "O Child Of Hyrule, We bid you welcome to the new kingdom being reborn." One had said "We offer this information, that Hyrule is being slowly reborn but it cannot take root unless the old is laid to rest and the Triforce brought to its new resting place within this shrine." another had spoke "Go now and meet the Goddess personally, steel your heart and courage O destiny intertwined Child." the third had spoke I was taken back just before the last had said "Go now Child, This world will only open to you now, Child of Destiny, O Child of Lost Souls." the final being had said before I shook my head and I was just outside the pass again the barrier gone, I looked around and stepped into the cave only to be pulled in and find myself in a very warm and peaceful grove as opposed to the rest of Skyrim, this land felt so strange compared to Nirn like it was not connected. I could only walk up the small path to a very large pool surrounded by stairs to a very large temple door, Just a door nothing else.

I stood in awe in front of the pool as I looked up and around, the beings said I would meet the Goddess Hylia but where? I climbed the stairs and touched the handle of the door and I suddenly felt energy hit me like a ton of bricks, I went to turn around but noticed I was now inside a temple. Taken by surprise I turned around towards the door and back I could have sworn I didn't enter "Come Kotera, Step to the alter young child." a woman's voice rang across the temple, I obeyed and calmly walked to the alter where a bow laid like it was given in offering I knelt at the altar and the voice continued "You finally arrive, in the world you are destined to lead into its shining glory once again Kotera." She had said to me "G-Goddess Hylia?" I had questioned still a little confused by her words "Yes Child Of Destiny, I speak directly to you in this temple I have summoned you through your heart many a times but you were too young to understand the dreams, I only wished you would have answered the ancient summon before Majoras mask had rendered you unconscious from Morwitijaal." She had said, it all made sense then and there the Nightmares the energy I felt. "So it was you calling to me back then. I am sorry Goddess but I was side tracked to find the answers." I said lowering myself to the ground I placed my forehead to the floor only to feel the influence to raise my head to see a glowing gold light. "It is not your fault, Majora had placed fear into your heart that made you believe you were not ready to approach, only when you read the glyphs spell was your courage returned as I had intended." The goddess spoke "What is my task I ask of you Goddess?" I had questioned and I could feel like she was smiling "You know already that Hyrule of the old time must come to rest before your rule of This Hyrule as the new Princess can come to pass." She had begun and I just sat to take in every bit of information

"So I am to journey to Morwitijaal and the other temples and cleanse them?" I had asked "No child, you are not ready to put the old to rest for the scourge still takes to the air that has caused the sorrow that has corrupted Majoras Mask once again and caused it to latch to a new host inside Morwitijaal, the other two temples as well are too dangerous for just you alone, but you alone must face this trial, there can be no other." The Goddess explained "Then it is to Alduin then? In order to be allowed entry to the other temples and to Old Hyrule?" I had asked "yes, the black scourge must be destroyed and sealed within you in order to journey to Hyrule and put its sorrows to rest, with the Dragons soul in your heart it will allow you the power to awaken this world you stand in now for Hyrule to open itself to Nirn and become its own kingdom that none shall oppose willingly your rule absolute in my name, you and your family still serve me faithfully and the new Hyrule will thrive and grow from the kindness of your heart, none will wish Hyrule harm I am sure of this. Now go and claim the Master Sword, your birthright and destiny entangled blade." Hylia had explained, there was only one part I did not understand "The master sword? But wouldn't it be locked away in old Hyrule, How am I to retrieve the sword?" I had asked suddenly the doors behind the alter began to shake and open "Step forth Child Of Hyrule's future, take up your destiny." the Goddess had said and the golden light vanished, a sword lay at the far end of the room inside perched in a pedestal with the Triforce symbol etched in black, I walked up to the sword and knelt before it and offered my prayers to it so that it may accept me as its new companion.

The moment I placed my hand on the hilt energy rushed into me and willed me to pull the sword from the pedestal, light surrounded the sword and myself as energy climbed my body as the light shot from the dome of the temple and I felt power in my hand accept the master sword a scabbard had materialized against my back and I had sheathed the sword there for safe keeping and went to leave the temple when I heard Hylia speak again "Now go child, Unite Skyrim and bring Alduin to Ruin, make him pay for disconnecting me from my beloved people and preventing me from protecting the heroes from their deaths." Hylia commanded as I opened the door to the temple to find myself outside it again but I could not see the temple behind the door, it must have been powerful magic behind it, with that I walked back down the grassy hill to find a shield with the Triforce enshrined against the shield with Hyrule's bird symbol just below it I too took up the shield and headed out of the pass and made my way back to Riverwood.

* * *

Why OF COURSE every chapter will break 2K in word count This is just the way it is. Though admittedly as much as I dread this idea: I might end up catching up to the current stage of the story at this rate, I have to take a small hiatus from writing for just a few days to get things in order for myself to get the drive to work on both This project and my original "The Seafloor Colonies" (Placeholder name) so if I end up catching up with my beloved fan story I'll be sure to try and write as often in this site

-The Leviathan


	6. Chapter 5: Old Faces and Habits Die Hard

Apologies for the day late update, But I was dealing with some exhaustion issues I was BEYOND mentally gone yesterday so I didn't get the chance for updating this story. Again I hope I don't catch up to the source material cuz This will be a pain to keep up, Lately I haven't WRITTEN anything new because i'm taking a week or so to gather some world building ideas, Please feel free to PM for the discord to help out all you wish. Now please Enjoy More of Kotera

* * *

On my journey up I took the master sword in hand and examined it, I could feel such a warm energy humming from the blade itself, it was an incredible feeling of power like I could take on anything afterwards. I reached where Morwitijaal was again and saw more Thalmor, this time drained corpses were splayed across the ground and it looked like only one was left alive, I ran over towards the hooded Thalmor seeing fear stricken across his face. I shook him back to his senses even though he still seemed lost; he tried to get ahold of my armor but the slick plating kept him from hanging on at all "Run, Get away from it, Don't let it touch you!" He mumbled and screamed, I threw up a glyph and willed it to begin healing his wounds but I doubted the mental trauma he just went through would be healed ever. I recognized him from earlier, they must have gone to a Thalmor outpost while I was in the pass and gotten more troops to try and fight the monster inside to prove they're superior I chuckled to myself "Yeah, how did that all go for you idiots after I told you not to pass here again?" I had said, he couldn't answer I was probably better to slit his throat and be done with him there would be nothing I could do for his mental state. He looked at me and recognized me "Girl? And what are you doing back here if we were to never pass again?" He had asked I only pointed up the road and it dawned on him that I wasn't stopping at the temple he then sneered at me "I know the truth now, that wretched monster shown me many things Girl, That Goddess you worship the symbol on your armor is the creation of it." He had begun, I quickly shut him up by pressing the pressure point on his neck and causing him to scream in pain.

"Is that so? What will you do with that knowledge, will you be as blind as your boys here that are now dead from probably your foolishness or are you going to go back to your master and tell her the Dragons are not the only thing to worry about?" I had asked him, if he was going to try to attack me in his state I had grabbed his knife just in case to end his life, no reason to bloody my new sword just because of this mans foolish bravado "You should die a heretics death, But you are in a way right once this menace is dealt with we'll find you." He had said getting up and trying to make a hasty retreat I only sighed "Yeah good luck doing something that only I am capable of." I said as he hauled it back to his master I guess, I took the few minutes to sift through the bodies left by Majora's rampage that I seemed to have missed and grabbed plenty of gold off of these soldiers as well as a few weapons and armor tossing them to the subconscious storage, I thought about putting my original sword there but was afraid of losing it. Afterward I headed back on the road to Riverwood and came across Alvor at his forge; I waved to him and he smiled "Hello Kotera, you just missed Hadvar going to Whiterun to take the stable horse to Solitude I'm sure you can catch up to him." He had said "Alright, but first I have something to drop off to you and you alone right now." I had said pulling some of the paper from my pouch, while I was on the road I resketched what my great grandfathers armor was designed as spacing every bit of it out for the plans "And what's this then?" Alvor had started "I want you to forge a newer version of my armor, the set I'm wearing now is practically ancient and I fear that in time it may break and fall apart, do you think you can help put it together for me?" I had asked him pulling out a small bag of gold to cover the cost he only pushed it back to me "This will be on the house for saving Hadvar's life." He had said.

I was happy that he was going to be so kind as to freely make me a new set of armor "Thank you my friend, this means a lot to me." I had said he only smiled and took the plans "Not a problem, I suggest you get on the road before Hadvar leaves without you, it's a long journey to Solitude on foot." He had said I waved my goodbye and started back down the path. As I ran down in order to catch up to Hadvar I noticed him close to the meadery, I decided to play a little prank and ducked down and crept my way to him as he walked drawing one of the Thalmor daggers I had looted from the corpses earlier, I easily snuck up behind Hadvar and grabbed ahold of him and put the flat end of the knife against his neck and I could see him lose all color in his face. "You know, you really should be on your toes at all times, I'm not the sneakiest person and I managed to get the drop on you." I had laughed letting him go before patting him on the back "That indeed was pretty good, never knew you had it in you to be that quiet though." Hadvar said, I put my hand to my chest and acted like I was shocked to hear him say it "Ouch, I didn't know you were made of fire, that burnt Hadvar." I laughed much louder not able to keep a straight face since he was the first positive reinforcement I had since I left the mountain pass aside from his uncle cutting me a break on the armor.

We walked to the stable carriage in front of Whiterun and I paid the man to take us to Solitude, it would be a three day trip there and back which would give Alvor plenty of time to work on my armor, when I made the sketches I remembered to put down what kind of metal to use to substitute the neigh unbreakable Hylian titanium supposedly ebony was the strongest metal to forge with so my armor would color to a darker shade of grey; which was alright with me, I could find a way to color it to my liking later. The whole trip we sat at the very end of the carriage discussing the books I had found as well as my new sword and shield, as well as what was to be my birthright after all was said and done in my quest, Hadvar just sat and listened to me go on and on about my meeting the Goddess Hylia and the guardian spirits of the mountain pass. During the second day of the journey I pulled free a large Hylian history book from my bag and we both sat close to one another to read it, well I did the reading aloud and he just looked at the etchings and drawings in the book that depicted the entirety of what Hyrule use to be from generation to generation, I was glad Farengar had that book even though I have no idea how he got his hands on it.

"So you mean to tell me this Triforce like on your shield has linked three people to fight one another for all eternity?" Hadvar asked "Well I think only two of them are destined to fight and the third is the Princess of destiny throughout Hylian history as Zelda, she is the Goddess Hylia incarnated in a Hylian mortal who is always destined to rule the kingdom of Hyrule." I had explained as we turned the page that talked about Zelda and her many reincarnations "Does that mean it's a possibility you're her next incarnation then if you're to rule the new Hyrule?" he had asked, it was a good question, I wondered if I was Zelda reincarnated "I'm unsure, the next time I go to pray to Hylia at the Temple Of Time I'll ask her how it is to be me as ruler of the new Hyrule." I had said I looked up at the sky and leaned back I felt overwhelmed by it all suddenly, like all I wanted to do was go home, climb under my covers and refuse to do this as if it were chores when I was little. I closed the book and sat on the floor of the carriage and wrapped my arms around my knees, I suddenly felt so homesick. Hadvar covered me in one of the blankets from the carriage and I dozed off quietly for a while, after a while I decided it was time to lay down anyway so I used my pack as a pillow and laid my head down to sleep for the rest of the second night of the trip.

On the morning of the third day I was the first one awake, Hadvar was asleep sitting upright, I guess it was uncomfortable to think about being closer, he was honorable and kind I didn't want to abuse that, I pushed the thoughts of a teenage girl out of my head I can't be swooning right now like I sometimes did when I was in my early teens and soldiers would pass by the house, I would have been in a world of trouble if I did start a relationship with someone back then, I was so easily manipulated and easy to mold, most teenagers are. I shivered and curled up with the blanket to keep warm, Skyrim was so cold this morning it must have been around dawn yet since the sun wasn't very high to still have its beautiful orange glow that I sat and watched for what seemed like hours. Soon we were close to Solitude and I nudged Hadvar awake who started to grab his gear, I grabbed mine and strapped my sword and shield onto my back with my Hylian Rose strapped to my pack. I shouldered my bag and we sat silently for the remainder of the trip we both knew that talking to Tullius would be difficult to convince him that an ex-prisoner would be soldier material, Tullius probably didn't even remember me, it took Hadvar long enough to recognize me and since then we became closer without even much time to talk to one another like the bond we had back then when we first met at my family home when he was sick just stuck and didn't miss a beat, I mean sure we talked and talked and talked on the road and in the Riverwood tavern but it felt like neither of us missed anything. Well we can only hope that talking to Tullius goes the way we wish it to, if not then I don't know what we'll do.

We both entered the gates after leaving the carriage and a fuss was going on near the gate, I decided to ignore it and take a walk, Hadvar said to meet him up the rampway ahead of us after I was done taking in the city. I walked for quite a bit just to admire how much nicer it was but what caught my eye the most was a house for sale on the main road to the blue palace, I went up to the door and saw the High Queens note to ask the steward about the property so I knew my next goal once it was all said and done with Tullius. I decided to only poke in at the palace for a moment as soon as I heard there was already a line of people I ripped off some blank parchment and wrote my name and where I'd be for one of the guards to get me after it had all settled that I needed to speak with the high queen, the guard nodded and said it should be a few hours taking the note and attaching it just under his belt. It was now onto Tullius as I decided to jog up the path to get back to the ramp where Hadvar was waiting for me at its start. "Hey, you ready now?" Hadvar had asked I took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah, let's get this over with." I had said, we walked together up the ramp and walked into what was called Castle Dour in which we could already hear Tullius and one of his highest ranking soldiers conversing about Ulfric and Whiterun.

I swallowed quietly as Hadvar entered the room before me "General Tullius, Good to see you survived Helgan Sir." He already started kissing up as per usual for some soldiers, "Hadvar? Gods boy I thought we lost you in the mess as well, most of us managed to slip out the back while the dragon was distracted by others, not sure if we could go back to identify the bodies to send letters we only went off of who was missing but we'll rip yours up." Tullius had said surprised to know he was alive, it seemed like the two were in good standing with each other which didn't surprise me since Hadvar is fairly honorable. "Well I never would have made it out of there if not for an old friend, she saved my skin a few times over on our way out of Helgan, with many interesting stories to boot." He had exclaimed as he motioned towards me and I stood up straight and walked in, both Tullius and the Legate there walked around me. I could feel I was starting to sweat I was getting nervous that as soon as they knew I was one of the prisoners they'd take my head. "What is your name girl?" the legate had asked me "I am Kotera Kilyerd Ma'am." I had quickly answered, Tullius stopped right in front of me his eyes had widened "You mean you're from that family just outside of Skyrim we'd always post at?" Tullius had asked and I sighed with relief he recognized my last name "Yes Sir, I'm Duris Kilyerds only daughter." I had explained who I was "This is excellent news then soldier your father and I were great friends before, your grandfather use to serve with me as well he retired shortly before I was to be general, both men are excellent soldiers." Tullius had said I felt such relief that I was recognized though the Legate stepped in "And what does her family name have to do with this being good Sir?" She had asked.

I felt the weight drop in his tone as he quietly answered her "Her family is the last of an old kingdom, Hylians were known as some of the strongest soldiers and excellent strategists. The Kilyerds were royal guard directly serving Hyrule's King and Princess." He had started explaining but I wanted nothing more than to quickly cover his mouth but remembering the Thalmor agent by Morwitijaal I knew that the cat was out of the bag already. The Legate looked to me in near disbelief as I stood tall to try and bring honor to my last name just a little bit "That is quite incredible then, Ulfrics boys might not stand a chance with her, But I'd want to test her first. How would you like to take a fort for us just up the way?" She had asked I mulled over the idea but had something else in mind. "Well after I speak to the High Queen about the house for sale, I'll be going back to Whiterun in order to raid Bleakfalls Barrow for something important to the dragon crisis we are now in, will that serve as proof of my ability?" Both seemed overjoyed at those words "Yes of course if it gets us anywhere close to stopping that dragon we saw at Helgan then please feel free." Tullius had said, I walked toward the map on the table motioning them to me they all came over to the table except Hadvar who kind of had an idea what I was doing.

I took the quill from the desk and started marking several locations with the Triforce, bringing confusion to the faces of Tullius and the legate, "These places are to not be disturbed by anyone but myself for the very reason of the results of this place here." I had said circling where Morwitijaal would be. "Why is that, what happened there that you had come to this conclusion?" General Tullius had asked me, I sighed remembering the many corpses the corrupted had left behind, "There is a being there controlled by an ancient evil mask called the Majora's Mask, what ever it possessed had the power to negate the enchantments of the armor the Thalmor were wearing that it killed, when I arrived there first there was a justiciar there and I asked him to poke near the temple itself but not in, I wanted to see if it was protected by any kind of spell, and when I went back after paying a visit to a place only I myself may enter they had returned except that earlier justiciar was the only one left alive, stricken by fear." I had explained everything about that instance and that I could not have the risk of bringing out ancient Hylian atrocities like Majora or anything linked to Demise. "I should inform Elenwen immediately then that her men are to leave ruins with that symbol alone. But why only you deal with them Kotera? Just because you're Hylian?" Tullius had asked I only drew the master sword and the hum of power almost spoke for me "The sword I now wield is the only thing capable of damaging anything like Majora, at least that's what I read in the historia." I had explained, the look of shock on their faces was almost amusing to me, as if something so foreign to them had infatuated them with intrigue.

"How is a sword like that different from any blessed blade we can make with enchantments?" The legate had asked me I walked toward her and only pointed the sword at her something in my brain automatically willed me to do it and the pressure from the tip of the sword pushed her back without even touching her with the sword itself. "The blade is blessed by the Goddess Hylia, it came from the Hyrule that is trying to be reborn." I had explained as I put the sword away getting an intrigued look from Tullius "Reborn? So you mean to tell me after Hyrule melded with Nirn in its last moments of destruction that it had the influence to plant a new seed of creation within Nirn?" Tullius asked me I only nodded "I'd be more alarmed about your knowledge of Hyrule General but now the knowledge that you had history with my family it makes be believe it is ok to not be secretive about it. Shame it took you this long to recognize that ten year old girl that admired you as a soldier stood before you as I am now." I had said walking up to him. He put his arm on my shoulder and smiled "Yes, well a few years not being by your family home will do that, I wish I would have recognized you at Helgan it would have went much differently, you've grown into a fine woman it seems, I feel the sense of Honor and I can feel your determination." He had said, hearing this from my childhood hero almost made me freak out and start squealing in joy and happiness, my smile was from ear to ear shaking a little but I managed to keep it under control.

We talked for a little more and I even made a little translation sheet for the three of them combining Nirn's strange language and the Hylian alphabet to match each other. we were just about out of the door when Tullius stopped me "I know your family well and would never mean them harm Kotera, but I can not do anything about the Thalmor, they follow their own orders but you will not face justice if you must put some down in order to defend yourself, I'd like seeing Hyrule one day in what glory it would have." Tullius had informed me that the Thalmor only listen to Elenwen and it would seem I'd have to have a chat with her another time "I don't hold it against you Sir, and as the ruler to New Hyrule once it is completely born, I would be happy to have you visit, all of my friends will have that privilege, I don't forget kindness ever just as I've been taught by my father to reward kindness with the same kindness." I had said giving Tullius one more smile before I myself headed out and back to the carriage driver, the rest was a journey of my own because Hadvar had to stay behind for his duties, Tullius told me I was welcome as a soldier any time I wish to take the oath to return to him which I'd only be happy to do so. I paid the carriage driver and the three day journey back to Whiterun had begun, I decided to lay down and rest for the rest of the day I haven't had a decent sleep in days.

* * *

Finally, Wow that one took a while to edit But I hope you all enjoy :) -The Leviathan


	7. Chapter 6: What Sleeps In Twilit Thought

This will be a short addition for now, Some chapters will most certainly be like this just to build some tension, Well if it were a published book it would have been a FULL chapter of more but while this is only a fan project, there's no real solid stopping point for each chapter all different in length. Please enjoy a Sorry It's Late again chapter!

* * *

In my dream I saw the temple again, except it seemed much different than I saw it when in front of Hylia, it seemed darker and more vacant and it felt disconnected like I was standing in a room where the walls were not finished and could see outside but everything was completely intact, I wandered and found myself going up the stairs to the roof where I saw where I was. It was the disconnected temple of time the land around the temple was shattered and displaced, I turned around to see a large floating mirror and I felt a sense of vertigo as I drew closer to the massive mirror. When I went to reach for the mirror I appeared in what felt like a vast empty nothingness, water underneath my feet reflecting myself as I looked down, I wandered a little until I came to a tree as I felt the bark and decided to try and leave I noticed my reflection was no more. The dream ended when I turned around to see myself standing in front of me, before anything could happen I awoke in a cold sweat which startled the carriage driver. "Are you alright Miss?" The driver had said, it looked like early morning and we were on the move again "Y-Yes, sorry I just had a bad dream, I'm alright." I trailed off as I hesitated trying to collect my thoughts though I did not feel alright, I felt like I was being watched with an intent on slitting my throat I couldn't shake the feeling I almost wanted to scream and run for the mountain pass knowing I was going to be the only one to enter the sacred barrier.

I spent the next few hours with the subconscious storage spell book and another one of the Hylian spell books open in front of me, my theory was I could create a room specifically for the storage of Hylian artifacts if I ever ran across them, but I would use the Thalmor gear I had collected from corpses to test if it was safe for use. I started with just a box in front of me drawn by the glyphs and I created a small door next to me that could reach into it like a normal room, I took one of the elven daggers and placed it just on the floor in the box and closed the spell and then tried to focus on that exact room with both of the spells again and the box visualized in front of me, I created the door again and I pulled the dagger back out, I sighed in relief that my theory worked I almost half expected to lose something. This would be a useful spell in my future but I decided to scrap the box I started with and got out my paper and charcoal, I made sketches of rooms for the rest of my second day creating several different floors that could hold plenty of furniture and storage containers for armor, weapons, shields, and so on. I knew that as soon as I crossed the threshold of a Hylian melded temple like Morwitijaal I was bound to find Hylian artifacts within, I would also have to figure out living conditions, I was at first thinking about Proudspire in Solitude to be close to the legion if they needed me; however I wanted to be close to the new Hyrule so I could visit the goddess daily if I wanted to.

My predicament kept me occupied but I guess I would search for a little home in Falkreath and perhaps make adjustments needed then. I tried to debate on a way I could travel between the two much faster than carriage since the journey to and from both areas would be longer than if I were to just take the ride to Whiterun and back, I would also have to think of a Hylian specific lock in order to really make sure if I leave the door and rooms as a physical plain as I plan it out to be, that it would be under heavy security especially if I were to take Hyrules darker secrets into that vault. I dreaded the thought of having to bring dark power into such peaceful intent but if it meant keeping it out of the hands of mortal men who could easily be corrupted by its power, I would harbor that evil forever sealed in the vault until the end of time, with that I made a mental vow that any dark artifacts were to be locked away in that vault and the vault would die with me when I took my last breath forever sealing it all away so no one could get their hands on them.

I decided to sleep again at the end of the night, though I wasn't brought to that same room I woke up in before. Now I stood in front of a glorious golden castle with a thousand steps leading to its gate, I approached the stairs only to be stopped by an undead knight who stirred in a throne at the bottom of the stairs, "Who is there? How long has it been since a mortal could see me or my dreams?" It had spoke in a raspy voice that sounded centuries old which alerted me to the fact that I was not in my own dream but his, it felt peaceful and quiet, the streets were empty, birds were chirping and the sun was warm. "My name is Kotera Kilyerd, and I did not mean to intrude on your dream ancient one I apologize." I bowed my head before the knight and he took a deep breath, something I did not think he could do being undead but it was his dream, he opened his remaining eye to look at me "Kilyerd? I remember that name, does that mean you are alive if you were able to truth mind into my dreams?" It had asked recognizing my last name only. I stammered a little unsure what to think "Y..Yes, my last name is Kilyerd I am a descendant of a royal guard to Hyrule castle." I had explained to the entity as it looked me over, "Yes, Kilyerd is one of the highest families in the royal guard out of the six families tasked with the protection of Zelda, and look where that got us." It had scoffed, he had a vendetta against my family name I could see why since for now I only have knowledge of my great grandfather being the only one to escape.

The knight and I stood only feet apart, "You must forgive my great grandfather, he escaped I guess to it being his only option, had he not escaped I would not have been born to come to Hyrule in the first place, I offer my deepest apology knight of Hyrule and I swear that you and the sacred land will be put to rest for the new to be born, and that you may find peace in the afterlife." I had bowed again but was stopped midway, "You have nothing to say sorry for child, you remind me of myself before I became her personal guard, I was Hyrule's hero before the splitting of time itself, forgotten to those who could not use magic." He had said, I recognized the story, 'The Hero Of Time' "I thank you Hero of Time, know that your story is told elsewhere due to the princess' records and the historia that was supposedly passed between incarnations of the princess." I had said I felt his shoulders relax, it brought him happiness knowing that he could have some closure about his mind destroying journey through the fabric of time. "So you are the new Hero of Hyrule? I can not wait to lead the other heroes in a loud song about your triumph for our lost land, and I thank you for taking up this task. Know now Kotera that the path you are set on is not easy for either your physical body or your mind, I am sure when you see the Hyrule destroyed by the great black dread Alduin that you will wish to weep, but do not weep for us for we were doomed in order to birth your world." he had said to me patting me on the back "No, My world had already existed Hyrule melded with Nirn and that is how Alduin came to destroy Hyrule and where my great grandfather escaped to after the great quake." The old hero seemed puzzled as he mulled over that information "Could it be that a time anomaly transported Alduin to our world due to our ripple in time being still fresh?" He had asked me, before I could answer it all faded and I had woken up to the carriage driver shaking me to let me know we arrived, I sighed in disappointment and paid him and set out towards Riverwood after thanking the driver.

I felt the air was a little hotter for this part of Skyrim than it use to be but I was new to the country itself and shrugged it off as if I didn't know the weather patterns for this area. I was also further south this time so it could have warmed up considerably in this area. I made my way up the path and into Riverwood again, I stopped just before the town gate and looked up the path leading to the barrow my next destination was the depths of the barrow for the dragon stone, but I decided to head into the little town and walk to Alvor who was still working hard at the forge. "Hello friend, back from Solitude already are you?" Alvor asked me as he looked up from the grindstone he was working on "Yeah, I didn't need to do much there but help Hadvar report in and explain my own situation to which for now it seems like things are looking fairly good in my position." I had explained that Tullius knew about me and my family which made meeting him again much easier. "Well that is good to hear Kotera, I'm sorry to say your armor is still not done yet, some bandits came from the barrow and took a lot of material I was using to forge the plates as well as the three gemstones that I was going to implant into the backplate." Alvor had said, I winced a little "it's no big deal Alvor I'm going up there anyway so I'll be able to retrieve your material for my armor, do not feel too bad I kind of figured if it wasn't done now that I could wait a little longer I'd rather the armor be made right and not be rushed." I had explained as I reached into an inventory portal I had conjured up and pulled my Hylian bow from the temple and the iron arrows I found at Helgan. "That's a nice bow, it almost looks as if the gods had cut the shape and strung it themselves." Alvor had said I chuckled a little and shrugged "Who knows, maybe a god did make the bow." I had said.

I was about to head up the path when Alvor stopped me "Do you want me to hold your other gear here while you take care of them up there?" he had asked i shook my head "No I have something for that i just need to-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as the Master Sword on my back as well as the shield suddenly vanished and I felt a burning on the back of my left hand, I reached and covered my hand in pain causing me to yelp a little from the sudden burst of heat, Alvor had caught me before I fell over and I looked at my hand and it looked like the Master Sword and Hylian shield had become one with my being and melded to my hand. I could feel the power and knowledge on how to bring them back out if I needed which threw me for a loop as to why it didn't do that earlier. "Are you alright?" Alvor asked me "Y-Yes I'm quite alright, I guess that answers how I was going to safely store the most important sword for my journey." I had said after the pain faded Alvor shrugged and sent me on my way.

* * *

There we go, Perfect stopping point, I might try to find good spots like that to cut off shorter that way I don't catch up to the current state of the story, Things get crazy from here on out. I want to clarify why Kotera is very skilled at just creating spells since I can't post the character sheets Just yet, I want to wait till I have EVERYONE original in place before putting that out: Anyway, Kotera is actually quite a genius when it comes to tinkering and creating things, she's a quick thinker and the knowledge embedded in her thoughts about how the glyph spells works only lets her mind wander seemingly endlessly in ideas she could use with that spell. Call it a character quirk that she's essentially always thinking of new ways to use her new found abilities which could quickly lead to not using some or even forgetting some exist. She tries to keep herself a few steps ahead which Mirorrs my own behaviour to where I'm always thinking "Alright what can I do about This situation and if things go in any direction."

I hope you enjoyed this short burst and again Sorry that two chapters now have been late, but personal life calls and I must answer. -The Leviathan


	8. Chapter 7: A Foot In The Barrow

Surprise! I can make a post on time this round.

* * *

The path was bitter cold but it was worth it as I spotted a few bandits hold out on a small watch tower with only one guard posted outside. I knelt down and dug my knee into a spot in the snow and knocked an arrow in the bow, quietly lifting the bow and drawing the arrow I had turned the bow completely horizontal in order to gauge where I needed to aim, I took a slow deep breath and just as I loosed the arrow it loudly whistled through the air and quickly pegged their guard to the tree, the whistle was extremely loud as if the bow was announcing my arrival. I felt the power that had been focused in the bow itself "Huh, that's handy." I whispered to myself as I ducked for cover behind the rocks as the other bandits had come down to investigate the noise, I faintly heard one of them bark orders "Search the area, they could not be far now but keep moving and do not stand still!" I heard him yell, there were four of them all together so I decided to put the bow away for now and drew my personal sword my Hylian Rose, I did not wish to sully the Master Sword with the blood of man for I did not know the consequences of doing so. I also reached for one of my knives and held it in a reverse grip as I kept nice and low while one of the bandits was making her way towards my position, as if trying to determine that my arrow came from this direction. Just as she was out of sight of her friends I leapt and pushed the knife through her throat while I drove my sword up through her exposed stomach into her lungs until the hand guard met her sternum and I took her down to the pale white snow, nice and quiet.

I drew the bow again and quickly loosed an arrow into the archer just making his way back to the tower for cover, the arrow had whistled and impaled him directly into his nose out of the other end of his skull. Before he even dropped I drew the Hylian Rose and charged at the other two using the slick of the snow to drop down and slide past the battle axe of one of the last two, causing him to miss and knock into his friend with the blade, the blade had the travel to burry itself into his chest leaving a shocked expression on the last man standing. I burst into a sprint and leapt while driving my sword directly against his heart. I felt such a rush fighting and being so successful only pushed my drive as I quickly moved up closer to the barrow and jumping behind cover as I noticed three archers. I had an idea I remembered my glyphs were malleable to the castors will so I cast a glyph in the mind set of silencing my shots and holding the arrows still in time, I placed one glyph each in the direction of every archer posted outside the barrow in my range and loosed an arrow into the glyphs, the bow didn't make a sound and the arrows were stuck in place, but this was no time to celebrate as I had to formulate my next move. I put the bow away and readied the grip on my sword and gave a nice whistle drawing all three archers to look to me as well as their friends just outside the barrow door, I dropped my fist and the arrows I had frozen in the glyphs launched at a blinding speed and all three hit their mark, each arrow in the chest of an archer.

This was my moment to move as the other three charged at me, I decided to use the earlier tactic and dropped using the slick of the snow to slip under their swings, I grabbed one of their ankles and gave a tug bringing one to the ground while the other regained her balance, I drove my sword into the fallen guards throat and quickly pulled it free and slipped behind the girl and cut the back of her knee and brought her down just to face my blade across her chest and across her neck. One left who had stuck back and went to strike at me with a battle axe, what was it with bandits and those axes? I caught the axe at the pole and completely decapitated the holder, after they had fallen I had snapped back and realized how quickly I dispatched them and looked at myself a little shocked. I was riding such a fighters high I didn't realize I could have died at any second, it took me moments to shake the feeling of utter dread, I can't believe I was so foolish to just run in like that. I pulled myself back and wiped my blade on a corpse I took a moment and stopped at the door of the barrow to breathe, there would be more inside so I felt the door and suddenly I felt the same thing that I did near Morwitijaal which only gave me more reason to go in, I doubled back over each body and claimed their gold and the arrows off the archers and headed inside with my blade ready.

Two bandits stood up from around a camp fire at the far end of the main room, without their weapons taking them down was an easy two slices as soon as I covered the ground much faster than they could ready themselves for the onslaught. I made my way down the chamber and waited while I saw another bandit at a lever, he went to pull it and a trap triggered and darted him to a very unhappy demise. I entered the puzzle room and looked at the murals on the wall, "Wow, he really was not the brightest was he?" I asked myself as I moved the puzzle stones to the correct order, two snakes and a whale it looked like was the answer, I shrugged and walked over throwing the switch causing the door to spring open on the other end, "Moron." I had exclaimed to his body while i looted him for gold, the more the merrier I always say I carefully descended the wooden stairs and killed a few Skeevers on the way down, I heard one of the bandits calling for help seeing webs everywhere I knew what to expect and cut the doorway free, only poking my head in and seeing a button on the far end, I drew my bow and focused as I loosed an arrow, the giant frostbite spider descended right as the grate had opened beneath it, before it could react I ran over and closed the button trapping the spider beneath.

Just as I was about to start cutting the poor sap in front of the next doorway down I spotted a small chest unlike any I'd see here in Nirn and opened it to gain a small key, "Well that's backwards." I breathed, I moved up and went to talk to the idiot trapped in the web "Oh please cut me down, I know how the mechanism works up ahead if you cut me down I can show you." He had hurriedly said "Yeah? No funny business or you'll be hanging upside down from that grate." I said pointing to the grate the spider was trapped in trying to swing its front feet out of the grate angrilly. "D-DEAL!" He had screamed, guess he hated spiders, I cut him loose and he began to take off running "Stupid fool i'll neve-" Before he could finish his sentence I had closed the gap between us and grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him back just before cutting his heels so he couldn't walk. I stood on both his arms while I looted him for the material stolen from Alvor and a golden claw as well as his journal, I put the stuff away and then dragged him back to the grate by his throat. "Since you didn't listen, I'm not even going to tie you up." I tossed him onto the grate and the spider just gotten ready to leap when I pressed the button and dropped him directly into its fangs before closing it again. I walked over to the grate to see the spider hapilly eating its dinner "Now I hope you and I can come to an understanding big guy?" I had said the spider only looked up at me then continued to eat its food, I waited until it was nothing left but bones and opened the grate again. "Don't make me regret this decision." I had said loudly, I guess it understood and retreated into its nest "Wise move." I had said, I didn't notice the glow on my chest until after I moved to another room, guess talking to animals will be easy for me then? I guess it's in my Hylian blood.

I moved through the other chambers killing many of the undead as I went, nothing too special until I came to the locked claw door I read the thiefs journal and arranged the sliders to match the underside of the claw, I then pushed the claw through the hole and gave it a turn, it caused the large door to shudder and open into a large cave, if I wasn't underground I'd make it a little base it was pretty enough. Just as I made it to the open area I felt a familiar push to my right, I looked over and found a chest with the Hylian royal crest etched on the face, I went over and unlocked it with the small key. Inside was a green tunic, some decent gloves and some nice boots I put them away in my bag for now to change out of later. I went up to the large curved wall and suddenly felt power flow directly into me through my armor, I felt the energy build up in my lungs and throat until the feeling faded. As it finished another undead popped form his crypt only for me to turn around and bash the pommel of my sword against his skull to put him back in, I did not wish to waste my time so I took the easy route of just hit the weakest points. I looted him for gold like I did every other thing I killed and also took the dragon stone from his back. "Huh, thanks I was kind of looking for this to begin with." I had said as I made my way out through the second entry way.

* * *

And that's it for this round, Those that know Skyrim have an idea of what's next How will our hero fair? WHO KNOWS BUT ME!

-The Leviathan


	9. Chapter 8: The Fire And Steel

Sorry for the delay again, This is becoming a pattern but I was hoping to have this all moved onto a laptop so I could write this and pay attention to the screen a little better. Next weeks addition might be delayed until I purchase the laptop on Thursday and get everything set up to write.

* * *

I made my way back down the mountain and back into Riverwood where I gave Alvor his materials back. "Gods that didn't take you long did it? You were only gone for an hour Kotera." He had said laughing as he reclaimed his materials, "Yeah it wasn't a very big place; just a lot of halls, it's empty now if you want to send others up to loot valuables and other such materials that I don't need." I had said, he only nodded and with that I was back on the road, I took the opportunity to take cover behind some large bushes and a rock face to change from my armor into the tunic and other pieces I had reclaimed, they fit so well and I could move a lot faster in them than the armor, I stashed my armor in my pack and kept on my way to Whiterun. I caught a whiff of a strange smell in the air, like a fire broke out somewhere but I couldn't place exactly where it was, I shrugged and moved on into the city and made my way into the keep. I nearly sprinted up to Farengar to hand him the dragon stone, I was already on a roll might as well not slow down, he was talking to someone I could have sworn I have seen somewhere. We were just about to talk about a reward for finding the stone when the housecarl burst in, "Farengar, come quickly there's been a dragon sighted nearby!" She had said, I wasted no time in closing the gap between us "Where is it and what color?" I had asked, she had pointed me to the west and said the tower, but she did not know the color she only knew of the dragon from a soldier that came running in.

I immediately bolted for the door and leapt over many things in the city and busted through the city gate orienting myself to face where the tower was, It was smoldering. I high tailed it for the tower hearing the housecarl and a few other men behind, I just kept going for the tower summoning the Master Sword and Hylian Shield to my hands, a soldier had crawled out in fear to warn us "No stay back, It's still out there somewhere." It prompted me to leap back with my shield up as the dragon had swooped setting ablaze just in front of me, it began speaking in a tongue I could not comprehend. As I watched the dragon I saw the arrows sailing and bouncing off the thick hide of the dragon but all it did was make passes at the men shooting at it, only stopping every now and then to look at me like it knew I was more of a problem, but the only problem was it wouldn't land for me to get a swing off. I had to think fast and think of a way to bring it down, I looked back at the tower and noticed a siege bow at the top of the tower, still operational it looked to me from down below. I climbed the tower steps but was stopped near the top by the rubble covering the exit, I wanted to scream but I just hopped back down and out the back, I made sure the dragon didn't have its eyes on me as I scaled the side of the tower where most of the stonework was loose from when the dragon attacked. It only took me half a minute before I reached the top. I grabbed one of the large bolts and set it in the siege bow, using all my strength to draw the bolt back after that I took aim right at the dragon, I had to hit the joint between its wing and its body and bring it down.

My thought came to pass as the Dragon had spotted me at the top of the tower and began to fly towards me. It gave me the exact aim to hit my mark and I loosed the bolt watching the large bolt crash into the wing of the dragon breaking the joint and sending it crashing just at the foot of the tower, I quickly jumped away as the dragon threw fire up the tower destroying the bow that had clipped its wing, I heard the dragon turn its head to face the men on the ground and I mustered up every ounce of courage in my body as I again drew the Master Sword. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming power slam through my body which moved my feet as if I were not guiding them, sending me over the lip of the tower, My mind went on its own as my body obeyed and I began to spin just before the blade of my sword met the dragons thick neck. The sword sliced through the thick hide and flesh carving a large chunk from the dragons neck, its black blood spraying high into the sky as my sword came crashing down ringing loudly as it ripped free from the dragons flesh, the force spun me around as it exited the torn flesh causing it to scream in pain and terror before I turned back around and slammed the blade down against the remaining flesh and bone still attached which sent the head of the dragon free from the body. It had all happened so fast that the burst of power I had left my body and I fell to my knees heaving and nearly threw up what I had eaten earlier, the last words before the dragons head was cleaved off was "Dovahkiin?!" and then my world snapped back as I felt my body was my own again. I sat in awe that I had accomplished that, and a quick look around showed me that the soldiers and housecarl were slack jawed as well. Suddenly I felt the essence of the dragon leave its body and flood into me like at the wall inside the barrow, I felt the same power build in my lungs and throat and then directly to my mind.

Without any other warning my mind just projected a word and my lips slipped it quickly "FUS!" a sudden burst of energy left my lungs and smashed into the skeleton left over from the dragon pushing the bones a little against the dirt. It caused me to back up a little, my emotions surfaced and my body began to shake, I couldn't hold back my scream in terror as my body again felt like it wasn't my own; every emotion burning through my head and voices echoed through my mind that I couldn't recognize but all I felt was grief and pain. I turned and began to run towards town and I didn't stop to talk to anyone I just bolted back to Whiterun when I felt a thundering call sear through my body and pushed me back to the ground hearing that same word the dragon yelled before death. I was on the verge of tears, I was shaking uncontrollably and my breathing was heavy. I ran to the keep in a complete panic and sat down at one of the chairs for a while I was alone for my body to calm down, I told others to keep away for a little while and maybe a few hours passed I don't know, my brain was spinning I sat with my head down holding my temples while my body calmed completely before I raised my head again to take a deep breath after all had gone quiet in my thoughts. Another housecarl came up and patted me on the back "Are you alright now?" she had softly said, she kind of reminded me of my mother and I just nodded and she helped me up and walked me over to the Jarl and the others standing around him. "You killed the dragon and now the greybeards have called you along to High Hrothgar Dragonborn." the Jarl had said I looked at him confused and then began the long explaining of what happened and what I was by blood I sat down just at the stairs to the throne and listened. "So I need to go to this mountain castle and learn how to control what ever this is?" I had asked, he only nodded "You will also be allowed to have Breezehome here in the city, I'll arrange it to be cleaned and furnished for you." that news from him alone sparked happiness in me as I jumped up full of energy "Thank you sir! though I will ask if there's a closet there to keep it empty, I have a spell that I wish to put into effect that will further help my journey." I had quickly said happily

"Say no more, you can walk with me while we plan out what rooms will be filled." The steward had said, I nodded and followed him, the other housecarl apparently was assigned to me which made me at least a little happier. We got to the little house I wasn't too enthusiastic about but I was only one person and the Housecarl Lydia so I would make do, we walked in and it was a hearth room and just a door at the end of that room, in front of that room was a stairway to the upstairs two bedrooms, this would work perfectly so I walked over to the small bottom storage room. "So what was the plan you were talking about Lady Kotera?" Proventus the steward of Whiterun had asked me, I only motioned for him to walk over, once he did I had used the glyphs to create a door just through the storage room and I tried to materialize a lock with the Triforce as the key, giving the door a push and made sure it would not open unless I opened another glyph in my hand that made the pieces of the Triforce fit in the locking mechanism and turned it upside down and the door slowly pushed open, revealing the many rooms I had sketched earlier while on the last of the trip; I had made the rooms with the glyphs and set aside the room for use. I closed the doors again and locked it back up and the door faded from view leaving only the Triforce symbol faintly glowing, this left both Proventus and Lydia in shock.

"I made that set of rooms while I was on the road back from Solitude, as I read the books about the glyphs I read that essentially I could mold them into any kind of spell with enough will power as if it was wet sand, I guess I can be glad my father was such a strict teacher." I had told them as Proventus had left, I decided to walk up and lay down on my bed and finally breathe putting my bag on the other side of the bed. As I lay still just watching the planks above my head trying to calm myself from the insanity that the day had brought me, I could have died at any second fighting that dragon but something forced my body in motion, I recalled at the keep that I couldn't control my shaking. All I wanted to do was scream and kick anyone away that got near me at the time I was afraid I was going to die, fear overcame my body but drove me to killing that dragon and absorbing it somehow. I sat debating on whether it was a burst of courage or something else that forced my body into action earlier today but I just kept getting the chills and had to cover my eyes and just curl up, I must have screamed a few times I could not remember, but it had caused Lydia to run in to my side and she just hugged me against her until I calmed down and my shaking stopped. Why was I like this, Why did it have to be Me that was cursed with such inferior control of my emotions? I thought to myself but soon I was lulled to sleep as Lydia kept me against her to stop my shaking and the world of dreams had pulled me into its warm embrace.

I opened my eyes to see the same landscape just outside of a castle, where the knight had been standing and waiting with its arms crossed "One of twenty two it seems is dead now, and not a moment too soon to experience Heroes Will." He had said I looked at him confused "Twenty two? Only that many?" I had asked the knight as he motioned over across the way where I could see the soul of the dragon trapped in a large crystal screaming in agony and anger, I wanted to look away but couldn't, "Of course not, there are very many dragons being reborn by the black scourge Alduin, but twenty two of his closest allies to be killed and Hyrule's power will be ever so much closer in reach of you." He had said walking to the crystal tapping on it only angering the trapped dragon inside "What do I do about it then?" I had asked, so many questions shot through my mind to ask him. "Return to the Goddess in the Temple Of Time, plunge the Master Sword into the pedestal and the soul essence of this dragon will fuel the power of the goddess, just like any of the dragons you encounter, the moment the Master Sword slays them it stores them in your psyche allowing you their power even after offering it to Hylia." the Knight said pushing the crystal away I took a deep breath "So you're more aware of the state of our world now?" I had asked and received a nod "Our home will be rebuilt, and an army of fallen heroes will rally behind you as its ruler Young Princess, though you may not be named Zelda you are her reincarnation. I can feel it in my old bones the same power and compassion that she held at the palm of her hand. Across time we served her, one by one without any need for a thanks, some of us as close to her as a dear friend." the Knight had recollected memories of his incarnations.

I felt the air around the knight grow cold around him as he clenched his fist "What was it you said about what happened during the fight with the dragon, the Heroes Will?" I had asked him he laughed as he turned to me and put his bony hand on my shoulder. "Child that was Courage incarnate willing your body to act, you may be the incarnation of the Princess but you're a Hylian, and the spirit of every hero passed down to you in hope to reclaim their right to their title as a hero, many of us perished to Alduin as we were summoned from our own variations of Hyrule to fight the beast, luckily it was many years after each calamity in those worlds but the Master Sword and every holy sword gifted by the goddess to the people were no match for Alduin." He then took my hand that bore the mark of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "But THIS is the answer we needed, this version of the Master Sword is made for slaying that beast and his subordinates with ease! Didn't you notice the kind of chunk you took out of that dragon you had slain?" He had asked me I thought back to the horrifying image of completely decapitating the dragon as if I had taken a hot knife to the snow. "Yeah, at first I took a large chunk from its neck just before its entire head came free from his body." I had relayed my day to him, "That is because of the sword, Hylia has created a weapon to vanquish evil once again, yet we could not reach it because of the split in time scattering Hyrule to fragments, it sent everything adrift in our world and Nirn as you call it." He had explained but suddenly I had awaken and cursed myself that I could not get a full explanation out of the old knight, I looked to my left and Lydia still had a hold of my hand, she had fallen asleep across the bed while still sitting on the chair she moved over, I was grateful that she was there I need someone like her to follow me and keep me sane.

* * *

Things get QUITE interesting for our young hero. I want to make things perfectly clear that she may be more than fated to succeed in most of her tasks without much danger to her own life. I am writing it this way because she is a Hylian, a trait in her blood makes her several times stronger in Nirn than most of the mortals there. More will become apparent as to why she is so strong and capable but please keep faith that she is not immortal and there are risks to her that you have yet to read about.

-The Leviathan


	10. Chapter 9: The Paradoxical Web Weaved

Story Time! I now have the laptop so editing and writing will be much easier on my eyes since I won't be at an odd distance from my screen when I write.

* * *

I stayed laying in bed until Lydia woke up, I thanked her for keeping me company and to continue doing so when ever I slept just in case, she nodded in understanding that I may be a woman but I was still fearful of being alone completely since I had lived with my parents all my life and always had them there for me. I enjoyed having female company for once in Skyrim, I could relax and convey my actual feelings without getting a blank stare of a half assed understanding. I explained my situation that I needed to head back to the mountain pass but I could only enter alone, she nodded and we headed off in the direction of Falkreath again.

I tried to further explain my situation to Lydia on the way to Falkreath, she seemed to take it fairly well despite being new to the concept of a Hylian existing in the first place. Nirn had many races to remember from Skyrim's Nords, to the many elves like the wood elves, even what I call beastials Kahjiit and Argonians but soon I would make Hylians a much greater population in the future, I hoped but didn't know how that would occur. I went on and on about how supposedly Hyrule was such a peaceful and prosperous land that made Nirn seemed like it was nothing in terms of the beauty of Hyrule. "So how will Hyrule return to its former glory like you said?" Lydia had asked me, I admit I was still very unsure what the knight meant but tried to give her a solid answer, "In my dream a former hero of Hyrule instructed me to return to the new Hyrule beyond the mountain pass I had discovered a number of days ago, where I retrieved this sword and shield and return the sword to the ancient pedestal to further unlock Hyrule's secrets." I had explained to her as much as I can while showing her the mark on my hand that held the sacred sword and shield of Hyrule's endless repeating history.

We reached the village of Falkreath and I told Lydia to wait in the town, maybe pick up a few things the villagers need help with that we can tackle together when I get back, she nodded and I headed north towards the mountain pass. my solitude was a little frightening, after that dragon fight my perspective of my mortality changed, I was always such a great fighter with a sword but I shuddered thinking about if in that fight if one thing went differently I would be dead right now, I wished Lydia could enter the pass with me; it would be comforting having company on most of this journey but I fear when I go to old Hyrule, I really will be on my own. I decided that I would open up to Hylia about my fears maybe she could put my mind at ease about all of this. I stepped up to the opening of the pass and laid my hand on the shimmering barrier once again feeling a warm air pull me into new Hyrule and I felt like everything lifted from my shoulders, I looked up at the beauty of the blue sky and took a deep breath of the warm air before I walked to the pond in front of the temple door and I took a moment to sit with my legs crossed together and breathe in the aroma coming from the shimmering water, I felt that the waters were blessed by Hylia now being sensitive to the presence of old Hylian artifacts as well as blessings as if something inside me awakened when I pulled the Master Sword for the first time. I felt calm in this place but felt guilty that I could not daily visit I wanted a way to quickly return to New Hyrule without the worry of traveling. perhaps I could ask Hylia if that were possible.

I got up from my short meditation and walked up the stairs and entered the temple but it was quiet this time The Goddess wasn't present, I don't think but I felt the Master Sword will itself into my hand and I felt the pull of its resting place, I walked deeper into the temple past the altar and took a deep breath as I flipped the sword and plunged it into the pedestal returning the sword to its home. Suddenly a blue flame sprang from the center and spread across the temple causing everything to illuminate with power though the flame did not burn. The sword kept me from letting go as I felt it draw power from my body causing the temple to shudder, I closed my eyes to try and stand my ground and focus the shaking bringing me to my knees. I saw the Triforce gleam brightly in some distant memory before it shattered as well as its shadow it looked like shattered and the pieces scattered all over Skyrim in temples their locations forever burned in my mind. I opened my eyes to the familiar warm golden glow of the goddess shining brightly above me. "You surprise me child, I did not expect you would be back so soon with the soul of a dragon to feed Hyrule as is part of your destiny, without any guidance?" She had asked me seeming shocked that I knew what to do "Well, a shade from the past came to me in my dreams and told me what needed to be done Goddess, I did not mean any harm by it." I had explained staying on one knee with one hand on the Master Sword as if in prayer, "Nonsense child, there is nothing you could do in Nirn that would offend me, Hyrule is your home you are free to do as you please in Nirn if it's in the name of good then by all means slaughter every dragon in the black dreads ranks. You did well, I watched your fight with the dragon Mirmulnir and I was Impressed, Heroes Will brought you a fine victory in the name of Hyrule." she had assured me I could sense her smile behind the golden light.

I breathed in deep and opened my heart to speak, "Goddess, I apologize after fighting the dragon, I was so overcome with fear I couldn't control it, am I really the one to do this? I had asked the goddess unsure of my destiny. "Child, we all feel fear and deal with it in different ways, fear is not bad it only teaches us to take things one step at a time and not rush into a hasty decision." The goddess seemed ok that I was scared out of my mind and thought I could still do this, my doubts washed away which caused me to take a deep breath and sigh in relief "Was there anything else you wanted to ask child?" The goddess asked me I stayed silent for a moment in thought before I remembered. "Is there any Hylian spell in existence that could bring me back here from anywhere on Nirn and leave the same way back to where I made a home?" I had asked the goddess suddenly a light surrounded me and I felt an energy attach to my very heart that filled me with a warm sensation that could only be explained as if someone had lit a fire inside of me, the feeling faded in moments, "Now if you place a glyph at the foot of the pool outside it can create a gateway from here to where ever else you place the same glyph, but your eyes must be closed and you must be kneeling in prayer to me and ask the gate to bring you home." The goddess had explained I nodded and pulled the sword free which had returned to being a marking on my hand and I went to leave "Oh and Kotera, those clothes your wearing require blessing, dunk them in the waters of the pool and purify them." The goddess had said, now I was glad I was alone in the new Hyrule.

I did as the goddess asked and stripped myself of the tunic and other equipment I retrieved from bleakfalls barrow and carefully lowered them into the water, I felt energy being pulled into them and the faded color of them began to rejuvenate before my eyes, the tunic was now as green as the fields the boots and gauntlets went to a reddish brown and the Triforce etched on the back hand guards became a stunning gold, I pulled them from the pool and it was as if they were never dipped in water, I blinked a few times and thought to myself about my armor and redressed in the tunic before pulling my great grandfather's soldier armor from my bag and delicately dipping the armor, the shine returned to the armor, the nicks and dents undone I smiled and pulled the backplate to my chest again and smiled, I felt happier that the armor was clean and nice looking. I summoned the glyph as Hylia asked but it remained inactive, I guess the gate was waiting for the conduit. I stood and left the pass and made my way down the hill to the village again, Lydia was waiting for me at the gates and looked at the colors beaming from my tunic and looked surprised, "Wow it's as if you yourself are glowing Kotera, that's a good color for you." She had said, I laughed and we walked ourselves back up the road towards Riverwood so I could stop by Alvor's forge. We were stopped in front of Morwitijaal when I felt the Majoras mask scream at me from inside the temple causing Lydia to cover her ears and fall to her knees, my sword and shield materialized to my hand and the sword itself became illuminated blue and gold and a pulse shot against the temple silencing the scream, before they returned to my hand I looked shocked at my hand that it could do that, but we shrugged it off for now and walked back into Riverwood.

It was a thought that occurred that I next needed to head back so I could go to High Hrothgar as the Jarl had once told me but a few errands still needed done. We came to Alvor only for him to pull me into a hug before motioning me towards the new armor waiting for me by the forge. The armor was black as night which only made the Triforce on the left breast shine that much brighter, a raven colored cloak hung from the pauldrons elegantly. My eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates as I walked around the very finely made armor, nicer than anything I've seen in Skyrim let alone most of Nirn, approaching the back of the armor was the same Hylian Insignia but the Triforce was left empty which prompted Alvor to walk up behind me, "I left that open for you to put what ever gem you wish inside, maybe even enchanted gems to enhance the armor." I couldn't see myself but I knew I was smiling ear to ear to the point I could feel myself shaking "I..I can't thank you enough Alvor." I said as I started taking the armor down from its stand I loved the contrasting purple and black that the cloak had gleamed, the black of the armor nearly reflecting the cloak as the sunlight made it slightly shimmer. After I swooned for a bit over the armor I paid Alvor an extra two thousand gold for it and in return he pushed a necklace into my palm and closed it. "My wife had this made to match, she said she hopes it brings you fortune in your life." Alvor had told me, as we walked away I admired the necklace that had been made to mimic the Triforce had looked beautiful, I put it around my neck and held it tight before we moved on back on the road to Whiterun.

On the way to the town to head home I pulled out the map as both Lydia and I looked it over and planned out that we'd double back towards Helgan and pass through a shorter way to reach Ivarstead and up the seven thousand steps. We mulled over the map for a while as we quietly walked to the town, I liked the travel between Whiterun and Riverwood the road was always quiet and peaceful. As we walked through the gate into the house I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the table throwing my pack down before walking into the storage room and drawing the glyph I made back in the mountain pass, I closed my eyes and concentrated before the seal came to life beneath my fingers. I opened them again to see I was back in the new Hyrule in front of the fountain, it had begun to glow before me as I thought about dipping my new armor I heard the Goddess speak. "Before you do what you're thinking Kotera, there should be Hylian ore just by the entrance, take that and dip it in the pool with that new Hylian warrior's armor." The goddess had instructed before her voice faded, I did as she asked and got up walking to the entrance, against the wall was loose ore as if it had been freshly mined already. I gathered the ore and took it back to the pool and grabbed my new armor and slowly dipped it as I dropped in the ores I saw it slowly start to come together.

I realized this would take quite some time so I decided to wander around the area and decided to sit at the center of where the Master Sword would have been if the temple were outside, I crossed my legs and closed my eyes as I began to quietly meditate and feel the energy flowing around Hyrule itself, it felt warm and I could feel energy flowing between several areas that seemed populated with animal life though it didn't feel like it was all just flat grasslands, I would investigate the areas later, I didn't want to venture too far and get lost in Hyrule. Taking a deep breath I focused on the energy that seemingly flowed like a dance around Hyrule, I was trying to grasp what it was but my senses were pulled back somehow and everything faded back to the hero of old sitting in front of me. This caused me to fall backward onto my back and rub my head from bumping it against the stone work "Ow...Could have warned me first you know." I had said to the shade as seemingly it's skeletal teeth were smiling "Sorry child, I did not mean to frighten you, But you had called out to me." He had exclaimed as he sat just the way I had before I leaned back up and went back to my meditation pose.

I took a few moments to catch up to what the shade had said before it clicked in my brain. "Wait, that dancing energy in the air is you?" I had asked, the shade nodded and motioned above us "It is the energy of every lost hero from what I will call The Paradox, Because you've met me in your dreams I was able to form myself much easier but the others will remain in the void until they are found by you." The old hero had told me his skeletal hand seemed like it was going through great effort to only lift to the sky, shaking as if the hero was old and weak. "So we're in a way one in the same, just the spirits of the past have been cast to the void forever wandering until what?" I had questioned, I couldn't wrap my head around just exactly what he was trying to explain to me, I heard him sigh and reach out pushing his finger against my forehead causing a burst of energy to flow directly into my head while the shade vanished before my eyes. A voice rung in my mind as clear as day "Meaning young one, we heroes are all one being, a piece to a puzzle long since shattered, and it is up to you to make us as one again, From now on I'll be along with you on your journey and once we find and combine with the others, abilities and memories will all become as one whole being." the hero had explained further, it almost caused a headache hearing him talk in my head, my brain wasn't prepared for this magic, I shook my head and walked back to the fountain raising my shining new armor from the water.

I breathed in as I walked back to the seal I had left at the foot of the fountain before I was stopped. "Hello, Hero Of Time." The goddess' voice had said I turned to look at her visage confused, "But Goddess I'm not the-" before I could finish my sentence the shade of a previous hero stood beside me and interrupted, "She meant me Kotera, and hello My Goddess! Is this where you've been all this time?" He had asked I couldn't tell by his face but his voice was pained greatly, Hylia nodded and sighed "Yes, when Alduin appeared in Hyrule and created the paradox calamity, my connection to Hyrule's fate and the fate of its people was severed and I was placed here under a seal...as your world was torn asunder and now sits as a fragmented shadow of its former self taking on the forms of many faces of agony." she had begun to explain I looked to the previous hero and he remained silent on one knee, "Heroine of New Hyrule, your destiny stands as you were ordered, putting the old to rest and remaking the Triforce in order to restore my power so I may fix what was broken and let it fade into the afterlife, Hyrule is in Limbo even here we are frozen in time, fate intertwined by each hero of legend and you. The day you put Alduin the black scourge to the sword is the day the final piece shall be revealed and you may put the dead to rest." she had very sternly told me, I felt the responsibility weigh on my shoulders as her eyes were cold as ice.

I could only nod quietly as this order was passed to me, I then turned to the seal I had left and departed back home. I opened my eyes to see the store room again I was sitting cross like I had been meditating, I got up feeling every joint in my body cracking and I stretched before I headed out to see Lydia sitting at the table eating food. "You're back? What did you do there?" Lydia had questioned me "I wanted to give my armor a special touch of I'll call it Home, and while I was there I met one of my ancestors in a way." I went to gesture to the old Hero but he shook his head ,"She can't hear or see me Kotera, not in this form." the old Hero of Time had told me, I dropped my hand and picked up some food from the table and chowed down for a few minutes before I looked over the map and pointing to the spots I had been informed about where ancient Hylian activity was noticed. I conjured every bit of energy I could to mentally tell my ancestor about them, "Right here just before Falkreath is a temple named Morwitijaal I'm sure you're familiar with Majora much more than I am?" I had asked he almost scoffed as if the very name stung his pride. "Aye, the demon mask from termina, we've fought before and I succeeded as a child, there's a different reason it's here that I'd like to not talk about for now, I regret my actions and what transpired because of it." he had told me, he was in pain to tell me that alone, I agreed and all three of us headed out making our way to Helgan again.

* * *

Well it seems like our Heroine has just acquired some talent...And some Time no pun intended.

What will happen next? I'm not telling you :) -The Leviathan


End file.
